The Hearts Desire
by CloZack PASSION
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] --THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST JENOVA, *sniffle*-- I'll post an extra note after this once I get around to it, kay? Thanks to all my constant reviewers. ((This is a CloTi story))
1. Feelings

((Author's Note: If you haven't read 'Another Chance' then you'd better go do so before reading this one, which takes place IMMEDIATELY afterwards. This is the CloTi sequel. I'll be working on the CloRis version next. Actually, this story changes the end of the last one SLIGHTLY. It starts a bit before the end of the last one.))   
  
  
  
  


Cloud froze in place seeing Tifa there with the rose and dagger clutched in her hands. Her deep brown hair waved freely in the wind, and her crimson eyes sparkled, as they always seemed to, with a certain light that pulled Cloud in. 

He quickly grabbed her wrists, causing her to drop both blade and bloom. He stared at her with his fierce blue eyes holding a worried wideness, the likes of which Tifa had untill then to see on Cloud's face. Her brow furrowed slightly. 

"Shouldn't you be with Aeris?" She asked, in the same sweet voice Cloud had become accustomed to -maybe even dependant on- hearing each day since before Sephiroth resurfaced. Cloud shook his head quickly. 

"No way, Tif...I want to be with you. And besides...if I were with Aeris right now...what would've become of you?" Cloud asked, looking down at the dagger which was covered by the rose she was holding. Cloud swooped down and gently picked up the blood red flower. 

"Why are you here?" Tifa asked, as if she'd just realized that Cloud stood before her, and thought that maybe he shouldn't. Cloud smiled, and lifted to her forehead, then gently let it glide down her porcelin-like face. 

"Because I want to be with you." Cloud said lightly, in a kind voice. Tifa looked over at him, slightly caught of gaurd. She wasn't used to Cloud acting like this. He wasn't as harsh or cold as she was accustomed to, and seemed a bit more caring and emotional. She looked into his eyes, and they held a shimmer other than the glow of mako. 

"Cloud, is...something wrong?" Tears. Tifa hadn't placed the shine at first, but it was definately watery. Cloud smiled slightly, and stepped forward. 

"I'm glad I got here when I did." He smiled, letting the rose drop to the ground. Tifa smiled, still trying not to accept the fact that Cloud was crying, and because he was afraid she was going to kill herself, no less. 

"I'm glad you did too..." Tifa whispered, smiling slightly. Cloud moved his hand gently to her face, stroking it lightly. He placed his other hand on her face as well. 

"You're freezing cold..." Tifa stared into his glowing blue eyes. His breath felt warm on her cold face. She smiled slightly, glad to be there with him. Glad that he had come and found her. She hadn't expected him to even notice that she was gone...much less for him to come find her. 

"How long have you been out here?" Cloud asked, looking down at her. Tifa looked at the ground and shrugged. 

"Since Aeris ran off I guess..." She said quietly. Cloud brushed some hair from her face, and kissed her on the forehead. Tifa smiled, not expecting it. He kissed her again, this time on the lips. Tifa returned the kiss gladly, and they remained there kissing untill the need for air made itself apparent. 

"We should get back to the Highwind." Cloud whispered. He didn't speak loudly, afraid to break the quiet tranquility of the night. Tifa said nothing, just nodding, and begining to walk in the direction of the airship. She stopped after a step or two, noticing Cloud remaining behind. 

She turned to see him swooping down to pick up the rose again. He grabbed the delicate bloom, and made his way back to her. 

"here..." He tucked the rose behind her ear, stem pushed slightly into her hair to make it seem to be off her ear, and in her hair. 

Tifa smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick kiss before turning back to going towards the Highwind. Cloud walked with her, wrapping his hand around hers as they walked. The stars were shining overhead, even though the early morning sun would soon be shining. 

Cloud turned their path a little away from the Highwind as the ship became closer. He stopped at the ocean shore a little ways off. The first rays of light had just begun to peak over the distant watery horizon. Cloud sat down near the edge of the water on the rocky beach, Tifa next to him. 

The top of the golden-orange sun was just barely visible over the aqua waves. Light reflected off the water creating awesome, beautiful hues of gold, blue, and shining silvery waves as the sun rose a bit higher in the sky. 

The couple sat there watching the light show, Tifa resting her head on Cloud's shoulder. They watched as the sun made its full ascent to the morning sky. It was still early...hours before they'd usually wake. 

"Let's get back to the Highwind now...get some sleep before everyone else wakes up." Cloud suggested, pulling Tifa lightly to her feet. 

"What about Aeris?" Tifa asked quietly, as they made their way back to the airship. Cloud smiled and planted a kiss on Tifa's head. 

"She'll be home by the morning." He replied, leading her onto the Highwind.   
  
  
  


((A/N: Blech...that wasn't as good as I hoped. not very long either. Oh well...please review all the same.)) 


	2. It Begins again

((A/N: YAY! I got good reviews! Course, it was mainly just because this is the CloTi version, but still...thanks all the same. Happy Reading...oh, and CHEPPERS!!!Oh, and lots of swearing this chapter.))   
  


Tifa's eyelids slowly fluttered open. She looked around for a second, not immediately recalling where she was. She could feel something wrapped around her. Cloud's arms. Tifa smiled, turning around and kissing him lightly on the forehead. 

Cloud opened his glowing mako eyes and blinked a few times, stifiling a yawn. 

"Mornin' Tif." He smiled, sitting up in bed. Tifa stood up and stretched her arms out. She looked around for a moment, taking in the look of Cloud's room. Cloud and Cid were the only two that had their own rooms. Cid, of course, arranged that with these circumstances in mind. 

He didn't want anyone bustin' in on his personal space, and said Cloud needed privacy too. When translated from Cid-Speak, that means Cid figures that he and Cloud will have girls in their rooms, and thus do not need roomates. 

"Let's grab some breakfast." Cloud suggested, heading out of the room. Tifa giggled a little, following him. All he wore was his pair of jeans and nothing else. She could imagine Yuffie's response.... 

_'Ew! Ya big sicko! Put on some clothes! damn....'_ But Yuffie wasn't in the kitchen. 

Almost nobody was in there. Vincent sat at the table sipping coffee, and Nanaki was curled up on the floor sleeping. 

"Morning Vincent. Where is everyone?" Cloud asked, rummaging through the cupboards for some cereal. Vincent continued o sip his hot drink. 

"Aeris never came back. They're looking for her. Except for Yuffie, that is. She's asleep." Vincent said with his trademark emotionless expression. 

"She didn't!?" Tifa asked, looking slightly worried. Cloud stopped going through the cupboards, and looked at Vincent. 

"I thought she'd be back by now...something might have happened..." Cloud said, heading towards the ramp off of the Highiwnd. He slipped on his leather boots, and grabbed Ultima Weapon from its spot against the wall. 

"Cloud! Wait up!" Tifa called, pulling on her boots. 

"No!" Cloud said firmly. He turned to look at her. 

"It's too dangerous. If something happened to her, something must have done it...." Cloud explained. Tifa gave him a dissapproving glare. 

"So you're saying I can't take care of myself with you guys any more." Tifa said angrily. Cloud shook his head quickly. 

"That's not what I meant! It's just...I don't want you to get hurt. If it got Aeris...it's probably really dangerous." Cloud said, trying to convince her to stay behind. Tifa glared at him some more. 

"Cloud..." 

"You're staying here and that's-" 

"-CLOUD!!!" Tifa ran past him towards everyone grouped around Aeris's still body. She came behind Cid. 

"What happened!?" She asked quickly. 

"Fuckin' headless spook came an' put some fuckin' voodoo curse on her or somethin'!" Cid yelled. 

"Jenova?" Cloud asked quietly. Cid nodded. 

"Jenova used her magic on Aeris, and she just kinda froze like that. We just layed her down here..." Yuffie explained, a bit more clearly than Cid could. 

"Jenova's back, then?" Tifa asked quietly, looking down at Aeris's motionless body. 

"This is just great! Things FINALLY start lookin' good, and this fuckin' thing has to come back! Well, forget it! I've had enough, I quit! You can take care of this yourselves!" Cloud shouted, stomping back to the Highwind, tears of frustration hot in his eyes. 

He knew just what would happen. Jenova would bring back Sephiroth and it'd all be over...for him at least. He'd nearly gone insane last time, now that he knew his true past and how everything played out, he knew it'd be thousands of times worse once Sephiroth got into his mind. 

"Cloud..." Tifa turned just to see him dissappear into the Highwind. She sighed, looking back at Aeris, then back at everyone else. 

"He just needs time." Reeve suggested. Tifa sat down and nodded, not exactally sure she believed him though. She knew how hard it was for Cloud last time they were up against Sephiroth. She wasn't sure how he'd be able to go after Jenova and maybe Sephiroth too again. 

"He needs more than time...he needs a fuckin' break!" Everyone stared at Tifa. None of them had heard her talk that way before, and it came to a shock that such words were even in her vocabulary. 

"She...she's right, y'know!" Yuffie suddenly piped in. For Yuffie to agree with anyone was a rarity, so it was obvious that Tifa had a point. 

"Well...it's too late for his break. He shouldn't have taken so damn long!" Cid yelled. Tifa stomped over to him. She obviously wasn't pleased with his comment. 

"Y'know....I'm sure you wouldn't be sayin' that if YOU had someone goin' in your head...or if YOU had just regained a past you'd forgotten almost totally, or if YOU-" She stopped yelling, knowing she'd made her point. Cid murmered something that could have been an apology, though it couldn't be proven. 

"I'm going to talk to Cloud....I suggest that you all take a litte while before coming back unless you want to deal with me...." Tifa warned, storming up to the Highwind. Yuffie followed behind. 

"I need to talk to Vincent...." She explained. Tifa's expression softened slightly and she nodded, continuing onto the Highwind.   
  


((A/N: And I said, LET THERE BE SIDE COUPLES!!!! Anyways, so it will be. Next Chapter will be more about another couple ^_^)) 


	3. A Big Mistake

((A/N: Here goes. Please review! Sorry.I'm not good with side couples, so it's not gonna take up this whole chapter. One other couple will be introduced for each of the next chapters.))   
  


"What are you doing in here?" Vincent asked, watching Yuffie search the refrigerator for food. Yuffie turned and smiled. 

"I'm getting a snack...duh!" Vincent nearly let a smile slip...but quickly stopped himself. That's how it was with Yuffie. He'd find himself amused by her behavior. She was just a girl, and he still felt this way. There was something about her that seemed...forbidden to him. 

"Well, yes, but considering Cloud's mood I presumed everyone had taken up camp out of the ship for the time." Vincent explained. Yuffie grabbed an apple, and plopped down on the seat next to him. She took a huge bite out of it and made a face. 

"Those apples went bad around the same time the milk did." Vincent said, hiding a smile which was brough about by Yuffie's face. 

"Thanks for telling me." She said sarcastically, as she tossed the apple in the garbage can. Vincent smirked slightly. 

"Vincent...." Yuffie said quietly. Vincent was somewhat taken aback by Yuffie being serious. 

"Yes..." He replied, somewhat cautiously. Whatever was going on with her, he didn't understand. 

"nevermind..." She blushed, and ran out of the kitchen. Vincent watched after her, a puzzled expression on his face for sometime afterward.   


"Cloud...." Tifa said his name quietly, gently knocking on the door. She waited a moment, and when she got no response she knocked again, a bit louder. 

"Leave me alone!" Was the muffled response. Tifa frowned at the door. She wasn't going to leave him alone, especially now that Jenova was back and he needed support. 

"Can't do that, Cloud." She replied, opening the door, and walking inside. Cloud was sitting on his bed, leaning back against the wall. She sat down next to him. 

"What do you want?" He spat, turning his head from her. He knew he wouldn't be able to be so rude if he'd looked her in the eye. 

"I want to be here for you. If you want to talk or something-" 

"-I don't! Now could you just leave!?" Tifa looked at the bedcovers. She hadn't prepared herself for Cloud totally rejecting her. 

"No! I can't just leave you here...I care about you and..." She was interrupted by Cloud. 

"Well I don't care about you!" Tifa stood suddenly. The comment hurt much more than any of his shooing her away, or trying to keep her out. She felt hot tears sting at her eyes, and knew she couldn't stay in the room, because that would just let Cloud know how weak she was. 

So she walked out, then ran down the hall to her own room, knocking Yuffie to the floor as she passed. 

Cloud hated himself for what he said. Why'd he have to go and say that? He'd lied to her, and not just a normal lie. He'd gone against everything he'd been meaning to tell her for years...against his very being in a way. 

"I'm so stupid..." He closed his eyes, and layed back on the bed. He lay there for a moment, trying not to think about anything, but his thoughts constantly drifting to Tifa. To what he said. To what he could have said instead. To how much he must have hurt her... 

"YOU DUMBASS!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Yuffie screamed, standing in the doorway of his room. Cloud refused to open his eyes, because he was sure doing so would let guilty tears spill out. 

"I lied to her." He said quietly. Yuffie didn't come any closer, but she didn't leave either. She obviously wasn't pleased with the answer. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She demanded. Cloud knew she wasn't going to leave untill he told her everything, so he decided to get it over with. 

"Tifa came in to talk to me about Jenova and all that, most likely. And I told her to leave and I didn't want her here, and I didn't care about her..." 

"You little fuck." She spat, giving Cloud a look that nobody could have foreseen. It was anger, shock, confusion, all sparked with hate. Pure hate for someone who could hurt her friend like that. She'd never seen Tifa cry like that before, and she hated the one person who could to that to the usually cheerfull woman. 

"Yuffie, I know. Just...leave me alone." Cloud whispered, turning towards the wall. Yuffie didn't move. She wasn't going to let him off with just three words. 

"I don't see why, but Tifa loves you. Can't you see that!? You obviously don't if you'd so quickly break hurt her like that!" Yuffie continued. Cloud kicked the wall. 

"I feel bad enough...can't you just leave me alone." Cloud pleaded. Yuffie watched him for a moment. She wasn't going to leave untill she knew she hit him hard. He wasn't getting out of this one untouched. 

"NO! I can't just leave you alone. You don't deserve to be left alone. You deserve to be shot, or at least I think so, but that isn't gonna happen. So I'll make you just as miserable." Yuffie said, sitting on his bed. 

"Okay, you already have. Just leave me alone." Cloud hissed. 

"No...I'm not near done with you. How could you do that to her!? You make her think you love her...then you just turn around and make her think you hate her!? Make up your mind! You're breaking her heart!" Yuffie yelled. 

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it." Cloud mumbled. His face was burried in his pillow, muffling his voice. Yuffie finally stood. 

"Ya know, I don't wanna talk to you about this any more. I've had enough of you! You wanna hurt her like this, that's on you; But when she does something you're gonna regret forever...." Yuffie's voice cracked, and she ran out of the room. 

Cloud gave up the second she left the room. Hot tears streamed down his face, and soked the pillow thoroughly. Yuffie was right. He was gonna hurt her, and something could happen. It would be his fault, and he knew it. 

"Aw man..." He sat up in bed, then stood and started out of his room, slow at first, before breaking into a run. 

"I gotta fix this..." He said to himself, running off towards Tifa's room.   
  


((Guah. This took forever, and it's sooo short! I need to get writing more again. Oh well, please review. I know this isn't as good as the first, but it'll get better. I promise!)) 


	4. Comforting

((Guah. This took forever, and it's sooo short! I need to get writing more again. Oh well, please review. I know this isn't as good as the first, but it'll get better. I promise!Oh, and a twist in one of the pairings.))   
  
  
  


"The planet is suffering..." Nanaki said quietly. He stood on the ledge of the mountains near Cosmo Canyon. The group decided that a break was needed, and this was the ideal place for all but two. Cloud and Tifa were left in Nibelheim, despite the fact they hadn't spoken in over a week. 

"How can you tell?" Reeve inquired. Yuffie looked over, her legs swinging back and forth. Nanaki sat, staring at the sunset. 

"I can feel it in the canyons....the cries of the planet echo off the walls..." He said. Everyone seemed throughly confused by the comment, with the exception of Vincent. Nanaki continued, noting their confusion... 

"I have grown to be a part of this canyon, as it is part of me. I am the protector of it, and know many of its secrets. I can feel its suffering, and it is great now." A wave of slight, understanding nods went through the group, and none spoke for some time. 

"How's Aeris doin'?" Yuffie asked. Nanaki turned towards the group. 

"Her condition is the same as it has been since Jenova first revealed herself." Yuffie grumbled something about Nanaki talking too much like Vincent, but both pretended not to hear. 

"Anyone talked to Cloud or Tifa?" Reeve inquired. An angry grumble from Cid and Barret, head shakes from Yuffie and Nanaki, and a simple 'No' from Vincent were his answer. 

"They need their time alone. They'll call when they've straightened things up." Shera said. She'd been silent untill then, but she knew the situation well enough. She'd endured it enough times to know. More nods and grumbles. 

"We can't be wastin' all our fuckin' time waitin' for them to sort out their damned personal problems." Cid suddenly burst out. 

"It won't be long." Shera replied calmly. Cid replied with more swears. 

"We should get rest. If you do not wish to waste time, we can begin researching in the library here." Nanaki said before stalking off towards the town. One by one the others followed, untill only Reeve and Yuffie remained. 

"What's up, Yuffie?" Reeve asked, and edge of concern in his voice. Yuffie looked at him, then down at the botom of the canyon. 

"Nothing....just been thinkin'..." She sighed, not looking up. Reeve tilted his head to the side. 

"Wanna talk about it?" He didn't know what he was saying. There was no way in hell he wanted to talk to a teenage girl about her problems, yet, he couldn't stop himself. 

"Not really." She said, swinging her feet back and forth. Inwardly, Reeve let out a sigh of relief. He'd almost gotten himself in a bit of trouble for a second. 

"But since you asked..." _DAMN!_ Reeve cried out in his mind. Just when he thought he was safe. 

"Well...you know how Cloud is some times...an ass." She paused for a second, and looked over to be sure Reeve was still there. 

"I just feel real bad for Tifa...cause I know how much she likes him. And after what he said to her....." Her voice trailed off. She didn't want to discuss what she was afraid of happening...especially not with Reeve. She'd never really taken the time to talk to him, or get to know him before. 

_'Probably because he was a plushie before...'_ She thought to herself. 

"...what? What is it?" Reeve asked. He actually found himself interested in what the young ninja had to say, which surprised him greatly. 

"...I'm afraid that Tifa might go and do something because of what he said. And I know Cloud can be a major jackass at times....most of the time actually, but she still likes him, no, loves him. And thinking that he hates her....I know what that kinda thing can do to a girl's mind....." Yuffie trailed off again, sure by now that Reeve got the point. He nodded. 

"Tifa's a smart girl. She knows better..." Reeve tried to assure her, but knew he didn't. The thought hadn't crossed his mind, but now that it had... 

"Cloud really cares about her too...and that would make it that much worse......" Yuffie rubbed at her eyes tiredly. 

".....as much as I dislike Cloud at times....I don't think I could handle it if Tifa was gone....because I know Cloud would be soon after..." Reeve sighed. He noticed tears begining to stream down the young ninja's face. He knew he had to do better than empty words to comfort her. He pulled her in his arms, and let her cry into his chest. 

"It's okay, Yuffie. Everything will turn out fine." He stroked the back of her head. She hugged him tightly, as if holding on for dear life. A long moment had passed before she finally pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with her hands. 

"We should get back to the observatory. Everyone's probably worried." Reeve said, standing. He helped Yuffie to her feet, and they started back towards the canyon. 

"Reeve..." Yuffie said quietly. 

"Yeah?" He replied. 

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it..." Reeve definately didn't expect to be thanked by the young ninja, but wasn't displeased. He just never thought her to be the kind to have any bit of manners in them. 

"Oh...and Reeve..." She said, a bit louder. 

"Yeah?" 

"If anyone finds out about this, you're dead meat." Reeve smiled. 

"Don't worry." He smiled, and quickened his pace to keep up with the girl. 

"I won't tell." 

* * *

"Tifa! Please open the door!" Cloud shouted, knocking on the door to Tifa's childhood home in Nibelheim. Cid had dropped them both off in Nibelheim to give them time to cool off, and straighten things up. Tifa insisted she didn't want to straighten anything up, but Shera somehow convinced her to go stay anyway. 

Nibelheim was empty. After Meteor the Shinra actors left the town, leaving it just as they found it. Cloud wasn't the rebuilt town's biggest fan. Something about it seemed too unreal for him....or maybe too real. Things were just as they were, maybe too much so. 

"Go Away!" Tifa's voice came from inside the house. She didn't want to talk to Cloud, to be hurt again. She felt fresh tears sting at her eyes. She still cared for him, even after what he said. She didn't want to love him any more, after he told her what he did, but she couldn't help him. 

"I'm not leaving, so you might as well let me in." Cloud called. He was determined to make things right with Tifa. He knew he ruined everything he was so carefully doing, every word he said, every action he made, it all crumbled. Sephiroth-no-Jenova, had ruined his life again. 

"Just leave! I know you don't wanna talk to me, and I won't make you!" She yelled back. Cloud could hear the tears in her voice. He knew he hurt her deeply, but it still hurt when she cried because of him. 

"I do want to talk to you! I'm sorry for what I said...it was a lie! I love you! Don't do this!" Cloud yelled, hot tear building up in his own eyes. 

"You're lying! How can I believe you!? Just go away!" Tifa yelled. She checked the door's locks, making sure they were all secure. Cloud struggled against the door for a moment, then sighed, and turned away. 

"Fine! I'll go! But you know we'll still have to be together whether you like it or not! Jenova's back, and we both have to fight it!" Cloud yelled, before walking sadly back to his house. Tifa slid down against the door, letting her tears flow. Sobs didn't try to make their way out, the pain was beyond that. 

Cloud was right. They'd be together for the fight against Jenova, but the thought of more time with Cloud only made her feel worse. Now that he'd confessed that he really didn't care about her, he'd be with Aeris in an instant. Tifa had reasoned. 

She couldn't see why he'd try and stay with her. Sure, Aeris was in trouble now, but he'd save her. He'd kill Jenova, and free Aeris from her powers. Like some twisted fairy tale, where Tifa was the girl left behind. The girl not good enough. 

Tifa kept crying, into the late hours of the night. She fell asleep long after morning had broken, and Cloud had started out to the Nibelheim mountains, Tifa never knowing he left.   
  


((A/N: Bwah haa haa! Cliffhanger kinda. Hope you all like. Continue to review!)) 


	5. Troubles Deepen

Tifa stood up, brushing herself off. She remembered the events of the previous night, and waves of guilt washed over her. She knew she should have let Cloud inside and spoken to him. 

"I should go talk to him..." Tifa said to herself. She knew she must look terrible, and started up the stairs to her room with the bathroom attatched. She didn't have a change of clothes, but she didn't mind. She shoved her clothes in the washing machine, and dashed up to the bathroom. 

She stayed in the steamy hot water of the shower untill it began to cool down, then ran back downstairs and slipped on her clothes, not bothering to properly dry off. She grabbed her house keys, and walked out the door, locking it behind her. 

When she made it over to Cloud's house, she found a note taped to his door. She pulled it off, and read it.   


_Tif,   
_

Figured after yesterday that you really don't want me here, so I left. 

I'm heading to the mountains, but by the time you read this I'll most likely already be gone....for good. 

I'm not one to go into detail on these things, so, well, I won't. 

Watch out for my chocobos for me, okay? They liked you alot, and seeing as how I'm not going to be around to take care of them, I want you to have them... 

I want you to have....   


Tifa stopped reading. Why was this sounding like some sort of will? Tifa didn't want to think about what exactally Cloud was doing in the mountains, not yet, so she read on:   


_...my house as well. You're the only person who ever comes to Nibelehiem, so I guess it will be of the most use to you. If anyone else wants it though, they can have it. _

I left all my materia inside...let Yuffie keep whatever you don't want. That should make her happy. 

Leave all my old swords to whoever wants them. I don't care. I took my old buster sword with me....I don't need anything to powerfull. 

I left all the gil I had with me and in the bank inside in the safe. The combo is your birthday. Be sure you get the cash to Barret for Marlene's schooling, and tell him I apologizing for taking his money back when we'd first set out. 

Everything else can go to whoever you want it to...I don't really care. 

Anyways, the sun will rise soon, and I want to set out before the dawn, so I should close now. I apologize for all those things I said that upset you. I wasn't being myself...I was just mad because of Jenova. 

I still love you and everything, even though by now I'm gone. 

Farewell, with love forever, 

Cloud   


Tifa's eyes widened. She was halfway to the mountains before the paper hit the ground. She headed up the beaten path to the mountain. She stopped at a split in the path. She almost took the easier path, but she noticed something on the ground...a piece of paper.   


_Tif- _

Why'd you come up here? It's dangerous...and just to look for me. It's not worth it! Go back! There are monsters up here that'll kill you in a second...please. Go back now. 

Love, 

Cloud, of course   


Tifa crumpled the piece of paper, and sighed. Cloud could have gone down the other path to throw her off. She looked at the ground. A faint line of footprints lead up the steep path towards the top of the mountain. Tifa headed that way. She knew that tougher monsters were near the top, but she couldn't waste time going back to equip herself. 

She knew that every second counted. She needed to find Cloud before it was too late. She stopped abruptly at a small hole in the road. Another note, this one with blood on it. Tifa felt fear creep up in her. It was scribbled quickly, and bearly readable. 

_Tif- You came even though I told you not to. If ya didn't notice I'm hurt. Thanks for caring enough to come. Love, Cloud._   


"Shit." Tifa continued up the mountain, quickening her pace. A small trail of blood lined the path, leading her to the place where Cloud was standing. A wolf stood, growling in front of him. Cloud was hunched over, taking in shallow breaths. 

Tifa didn't say anything, taking a moment to look at her injured friend. Blood trailed down from his shoulder blade, where a puncture wound was. Tifa watched, as Cloud stood there weakly. His Buster Sword in one hand, the other clenching his chest. 

"Good puppy..." Cloud coughed, stepping back. The wolf growled, and lunged forwards, tearing at Cloud's throat. 

"CLOUD, NO!!!"   
  


((A/N: Blech...super-short chapter. Sorry bout that. I know Cloud doesn't sound very much like Cloud in his letters, but oh well...enjoy! AND REVIEW, PLEASE!)) 


	6. An Uncertain Future

((A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short....time for another!))   
  


The wolf ripped at the skin on Cloud's throat, sending a stream of blood gushing to the ground. Tifa was attacking the wolf before she knew what was happening. 

She let out a stream of attacks, Beat Rush, Somersault...it went on untill she attakced with Final Heaven. Every ounce of strength she could find was in the attack, and it knocked the wolf clear out of sight. 

"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled, kneeling down next to him. His body shook and trembled, blood flowing out of numerous cuts. 

"T...Tif..." He gasped, choked breaths coming out mostly in coughs. 

"Just hold on Cloud....I'm calling for help, okay?" Tears slipped down her face, as she reached into her pocket, withdrawing her PHS. 

Cloud tried to nod, but ended up coughing. 

Tifa hastily dialed Cid's number. 

"CID! You have to get to Mount Nibel, NOW! Cloud's hurt..." She yelled frantically. It took her a couple minutes to totally explain the situation. She dropped the phone, and moved closer to Cloud. She clamped her hands down on his throat, but then realized he couldn't breathe that way. 

"Sorry....oh God, hold on Cloud, please...." She pleaded. Cloud continued to tremble. His unfocused eyes searched the area, and he continued to breathe in shallow, detatched gasps. 

The sound of the Highwind roared over head, and the rope ladder dropped, Barret hanging onto the ladder. 

Barret flinched slightly at the site of Cloud. He picked him up, and flung him over his shoulder. Tifa started up the ladder, Barret and the fallen Cloud behind her. 

"Where are we gonna go?" Tifa yelled over the wind as the Highwind flashed through the air. Cid barely turned from directing the ship. 

"New Mideel." He replied, the ship turning quickly, and landing soon on the small island. 

"They've built a respectable hospital here....it's our best shot at saving him." Reeve explained. Tifa nodded, as she headed into the hospital after the others.   


* * *

  


Tifa sat in the waiting area of the huge emergency center in the New Mideel hospital. She'd been sitting there with everyone else for over two hours as they waited for news on Cloud's condition. A steady flow of tears drenched her face. 

Cid suddenly stood. 

"The fuck's takin' so long!?" He yelled. The room was unoccupied apart from the friends, but they all still looked up. Everyone was there with the acception of Nanaki, who stayed to keep watch over Aeris. No one even attempted to answer him. 

"I thought this was supposed to be a good hospital! Why the fuck didn't they fix im, yet!?" He yelled. Tears continued to flow down Tifa's cheeks. Reeve sighed. 

"It takes time, Cid. You saw how bad Cloud was. I'll be surprised if they can actually do something to save him-" He stopped. He'd forgotten Tifa was in the room, and definately didn't mean to upset her. 

"I'm sorry...." He said quietly. Tifa was sobbing audibly now, her face burried in her hands. A strange anger built up in Cid's face. 

"This isn't fuckin right! If he dies....I'm gonna fuckin'...." Shera grabbed Cid's arm. 

"Please, Cid...don't...." She pleaded, pulling him to a chair. Cid grumbled something the others couldn't hear. Tifa looked around, not sure what to say. 

"That ain't gonna happen!" Barret yelled, looking over at Cid. 

Tifa finally looked up, and decided to speak. Nobody expected her words though. 

"Shut up! Why do you act like everything's fine....like it'll all be fine!? You saw Cloud...you saw what those monsters did to him. He's not gonna be okay...he's gonna die! Give it up!" She yelled, tears still streaming down her face. 

Everyone stared at her, not saying anything. Yuffie was the first one to break down. Heavy sobs burst free, despite her desperate attempts to hold them in. Reeve wrapped his arms around her, in attempts to comfort her further. 

The simple gesture made Tifa feel a thousand times worse. She wished she had Cloud next to her to comfort her, but he wasn't. He was off down some long corridor, in some creepy room. Doctors were at work trying to keep him alive. A fear struck Tifa in the midst of her thoughts... 

'...maybe he isn't even alive any more....' she thought. 'and it's my fault...' guilt began to eat at Tifa more than ever. If she hadn't been so mean...if she hadn't driven Cloud away, he'd be okay now. He wouldn't be in the hospital, possibly on his deathbed. 

Cid looked down. He felt bad for making Tifa feel even worse. He sat down next to her, in one of the empty seats she was sitting between. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Tifa...god, I'm real sorry.....I shouldn't have said anythin'" He said quietly. Tifa shook her head. 

"No...it doesn't matter. It's the truth...why should you have ignored it? I drove Cloud away, and now he's dying...." Tifa broke down into quiet sobs, deeper than any that she had before. Cid sighed, and looked at the ground. Most of the others in the group had too. 

"Um....excuse me?" A young doctor walked into the room. Everyone looked up quickly. 

"Who's here with Mr. Strife?" He asked. Everyone stood up. The doctor looked surprised, but nodded. 

"Follow me, please..." The group filed along after him. Cid held Tifa's arm to keep her from falling, which she definately would have if he hadn't. The doctor led them down a long hall to a room with a few doctors bustling in and out. 

"Your friend was hurt badly. He had a stab wound through his chest that just barely missed his heart. He's lucky on that count. But the bite from the wolf was bad. It ripped up some veins up." 

"He lost a lot of blood as well, but we've given him more." Some of the group nodded, as the doctor continued. 

"The wolf definately injured his voice box, and it doesn't look like he'll be able to speak for quite some time, if ever again....." Tifa looked at the doctor, not speaking at first. 

"...um...will he be...alright?" Tifa asked quietly. The doctor flipped through his folder, and shut it. 

"It's hard to say. The wolf's fangs may have been venomous, which could complecate things, but it looks that he should be able to recover in time..." Tifa let out a small sigh of relief. 

"Can we see him?" Yuffie asked. The doctor nodded. 

"Just two of you at a time." He said, nodding towards the door. Tifa looked at Cid, who looked at Shera. She nodded and smiled slightly. Tifa and Cid walked into the small room. 

Tifa was overjoyed to see Cloud, even if he didn't look well. His neck was in a brace, and his torso and head were bandaged up. Wires portruded from his body, connected to monitors lining the walls. 

Tifa walked up to his bed, and pulled a chair close to him for her to sit. She brushed some golden strands of hair from his face, and smiled. The room was loud with beeping noises from the machines. 

"Cloud...." She whispered, smiling at his peacefull-looking form. 

"Damn...spike looks like a fuckin' mummy in all those bandages..." Tifa smirked slightly. She took hold of his hand, and gripped it lightly. She sighed, and sat back in the chair. She was allready begining to become impatient while waiting for Cloud to wake up. She smiled, and sat back in her chair, her eyes lightly closing as she fell into a light sleep.   
  
  


((A/N: Another short chapter, and not that great either, but it'll get better. byez 4 now!)) 


	7. Dreaming of You

((A/N: Another short chapter, and not that great either, but it'll get better. byez 4 now!))   
  
  


"Tifa...I really hate to say this, but you need to get over it...." Yuffie said gently, as Tifa stood outside Cloud's hospital room, the same way she had for the past two weeks. Cloud was stuck in isolation, extremely ill from venom on the wolf's fangs. 

"Get over it!? He isn't dead yet, Yuff...why should I get over it?" Tifa snapped angrily. Yuffie sighed. Cid, Shera, and Vincent were the only three she'd willingly have a civilized conversation with, along with Nanaki at some times. 

"He's not gonna wake up. He's been in isolation for two weeks, and comatose for even longer...." Yuffie argued. Tifa looked away from her, mostly to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

"...I'm not giving up on him. It's my fault he's in here in the first place, which gives me even more of a reason to stand true to him. I won't leave him here alone..." Tifa said, trying her hardest not to just throw a few punches at the young ninja girl. 

"But he _is_ alone. He's in isolation. The only people who can have any kind of contact with him are the doctors....and even they have to disinfect specially first..." Tifa looked at Yuffie with tears in her eyes. 

"If there's no chance that he'll wake up...why would they take the precautions?" Tifa reasoned, mostly with herself. Yuffie sighed. 

"I never said there's no chance...but he's most likely not coming out of this..." 

"...but if there is a chance...no matter how small...it's still there, right? A chance...it's all that he needs, really Yuff. As long as there's a chance, I'm not gonna give up hope. I have faith in Cloud...I know he's not gonna give up without a fight." Tifa said, turning to the glass window to Cloud's room in the Intensive Care unit. 

He didn't look good at all. Bandages had been removed from his body, but his skin kept an unnatural paleness. More monitors and machines were hooked up to him than before, as well. Everything in the room scared Tifa. He needed most of those things to stay alive. It was ironic to her that after all he'd done without the aid of any real technology, saving millions with his own strength, he was now too weak to live without some machines helping. 

"Tif...I'm not asking you to give up hope. I'm asking you to be a bit more realistic. Those machines are doing more living than he is. You know, eventually the doctor's are gonna have you make a decision..." Yuffie's direction with this conversation suddenly became clear. Tifa didn't want to hear it...to even think about it. 

"...they're gonna ask you if you want him to be living like this any more. If you'd rather just let him be at peace..." Yuffie said quietly. 

"I don't want to be the one to make that decission, Yuff..." Tifa whispered, her voice choked with tears. Yuffie came closer to Tifa, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"But you'll have to, not yet, but eventually. We can't figure this one out. You were closest to him, by far...he trusted you the most..." 

"...were? I'm not close to him any more...? No....nevermind. You're right. There isn't any point in holding onto hope when there's nothing left to hope for..." Tifa said, looking down. 

"Tifa, no...you're taking this the wrong way! What I meant, is that you should be ready. I'm just trying to prepare you for the worst...that way it won't hurt as bad...." Yuffie said. Tifa sighed. Her logic made sense, but it just didn't seem to work. She couldn't immagine how the pain could be lessened by expecting it. She just felt that it would be more spread out in it's hurting. 

"I just don't know any more, Yuffie...I really don't know...." Tifa whispered. Yuffie sighed, and looked over at the chairs in the hall. There were a few empty here and there, but Vincent, Cid, and Shera occupied three that were together. 

"Could you guys move so Tifa can lay down?" She asked. Shera moved to after Cid, and Vincent scooted down a seat, leaving four empty chairs. 

"Get some rest Tif...you need it." Tifa nodded, and lay down on the empty chairs. It took her only moments to fall asleep. 

* * *

'You look so worried, dear...what's wrong?' Tifa's eyes widened as she saw the woman sitting across from her. She was sitting at a round oak table, porcelin mugs in front of both of the women. The woman had turquoise blue eyes that sparkeled in the light. Her long blonde hair was tied in back with a rubber band. She wore a simple white blouse with a long pink skirt. 

Tifa recognized her at once. Rebecca Strife. She was like a mother to her after her own mom had died. Tifa looked confused at first. 

'I..I thought you were....' 

'dead? Yes, I am...but I'm contacting you through a dream. I haven't been keeping a close eye on you lately, and you just seem to be so depressed now...' She explained. Tifa sighed, looking down at the deep oak wood table. 

'it's nothing really...just worried....that's all...' Tifa sighed. She felt at ease, even though she was talking to a woman who had died over eight years before. 

'...whatever about, dear?' Tifa looked up at her for a second, somewhat confused. 

'don't you know?' she asked quietly. Rebecca gave her a look saying she didn't. 

'we don't often get the chance to look down on the world of the living. The lifestream is a busy place, and we try not to involve ourselves too much...' Tifa felt a tinge of fear creep up on her. What was she gonna say, I'm sorry...your son's gonna die and it's my fault,? Tifa shook her head, and traced some scratches on the table with her finger. 

'it's...Cloud......' Rebecca looked at her. 

'he loves you...if that's what you're worried about...but I don't think it is...' Rebecca's eyes shimmered the same way when she was concerned as when she was happy. 

'he's hurt...bad....really bad...and it's my fault.....' Tifa said quietly. Rebecca's expression didn't waver. 

'does he say it's you're fault?' she asked. Tifa felt a tear slide down her cheek. 

'he doesn't say anything. He's in a coma.....' Rebecca gasped slightly. 

'but I'm sure it's not your fault...' she said quietly. Tifa shook her head. 

'he went out to Mount Nibel because I drove him away. I was mad at him for not wanting to fight Jenova again. Actually, he'd said that he didn't care about me, and I got really upset. Then Cid took me and him to Nibelheim to work things out. He came to my house to appologize but I was still upset, and I wouldn't talk to him. So he went to the mountains...he only took his weakest weapon, and some paper that he used to write me notes. I went up there as soon as I found out he'd went...when I found him he was already injured, and a wolf was attacking him....' Tifa explained. Rebecca nodded. 

'Cloud's a tough boy...he'll be fine. After what all the townspeople did to him when he was young....I'm sure he won't get knocked out by some dog. Anyways, that's not your fault. Cloud's emotional even if he doesn't show it.' Tifa looked at Rebecca, confused slightly. 

'what did the townspeople do to him?' she asked. Never had Cloud mentioned being hurt by the residents of the town. 

'if Cloud didn't say anything to you, I'm sure he doesn't want you to know....' Rebecca said. Tifa sighed. She knew that Cloud's mom wouldn't go around telling his secrets to others, even if it was Tifa, who loved him dearly. 

'the fangs from the wolf were venomous...he's poisoned....' Tifa explained, breaking the silence. 

'Is it a strong venom?' Rebecca asked. Tifa nodded, then looked down at the table. 

'He's being given antidotes, but they don't seem to be working. The hospital has to call in the medicine to treat the poison...only, by the time it gets to the hospital...it'll most likely be too late...' Tifa paused. Rebecca looked at Tifa, confused. 

'...the poison is attacking and shutting down his vital organs...he'll be dead before he can be cured...' Tifa's voice cracked, and more tears streamed down her face. Rebecca looked troubled by the news as well. 

'his body's already begining to go. He can't breathe well on his own, so machines do it for him...' Tifa said quietly. Rebecca took a sip from her mug and stood. 

'The medicine will come on time.' She said. She didn't sound encouraging, she sounded as if it was a fact, already known to all. 

'...but...' 

'...I said we don't like to involve ourselves too much, but we do involve ourselves to some extent. I promise you, Tifa. He'll get the antidote...' Tifa seemed somehow comforted by her words. Even if this was a dream, Rebecca had comforted her deeply. 

'I wish I could go on, but I need to get to work on that now, and you need to be back awake for everyone else. stay strong, Tifa. You're like a daughter to me, and I'll be listening if you need to talk.' and with those words, Rebecca and the dream world were gone. 

* * *


	8. The Chapter Without A Name

((The last chapter and this chapter are sucky, but oh well....just deal with it. It's sounding a bit like a soap opera(not that I have any problem with soaps. *huggles Jason from General Hospital, who just happens to be Cloud's voice in Kingdom Hearts*, so I'm upping the adventure.)) 

"Tifa...Tif, wake up!" Tifa was shaken awake by an urgent looking Cid. She quickly sat up in bed. 

"What is it??" She asked, worridly. 

"The doctor wanted to see us...he says it's important...fuck, this better not be bad news..." He said under his breath. Tifa felt a familiar fear creep up on her. What if what Yuffie said earlier was true? If they wanted to let Cloud die? 

"Okay...um...where do we have to go?" Tifa asked, not really wanting to leave the small area outside Cloud's room. 

"Follow me..." Cid said, heading down the hall. He walked into a small room which seemed to be equipped for small meetings. Tifa took a seat the table in the center of the room, in between Shera and Vincent. 

"Okay...is that everyone?" The doctor asked, closing the door. 

"Yeah." Yuffie said quietly. The look on her face showed that she had the same fear as Tifa. Even if she didn't get along well with Cloud, she didn't want to see him go. 

"We got the shipments of the drug in today to treat Mr. Strife's poisoning." He explained. Everyone seemed amazed, Tifa more so. Was Rebecca actually able to help from the lifestream? 

"The venom is quite rare, as I said before, so the drug is very experimental. We need to know if you still want him to be put on it. There is a chance that he will experience a reaction to it, but it's also the only way we'll be able to have any chance of saving him..." The doctor explained. Tifa knew what she wanted, and only hoped that the one left with the decission would agree. 

"So, what? You want OUR permission?" Barret asked, a little confused by it all. 

"Seeing as how the man has no known family to consult on the matter, we're asking you all." The doctor explained. One by one everyone's gaze turned to Tifa. 

"Um...I don't know how everyone wants to go about deciding...but I'd say we should try it, if it's the only hope..." She said quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement, and the doctor looked pleased. 

"Very well...we'll start him on the antidote right away. Thank you..." And he left the room. Simple as that. Tifa let out a small sigh of relief, as did Yuffie. 

"Okay...now comes the tough part." Reeve said. Nobody was sure why, but they listened aptly to him. They figured he had some sort of knowledge on this subject, even though they had no reasoning to back it. 

"This ain't over yet...not by a long shot. Cloud may be in trouble here....but the rest of the world is in trouble out of here. I reccomend that a few of us get back to researching Jenova, and getting back to that." Reeve explained. Tifa looked up at him. She wasn't about to leave Cloud's side. 

"I'd say that Shera and Tifa could stay here with Cloud, since Shera's not fighting in the most literal terms. And Tifa, of course, wouldn't leave Cloud's side even if the world around this building crumbled." He continued with a slight smile. 

"...we know that from experience." Tifa smiled, and she and Shera stood. 

"We'll let you know as soon as we find something out..." Tifa nodded, as did Shera. 

"Right...and we'll give you a ring if there's any change...well, actually, I'll give you a ring while Tifa stands there in a daze" Shera smiled, and she lead Tifa out of the room, back towards Cloud's room. They stopped at the closed door. Tifa took a peek into the window to see some doctors inside. 

"I guess they're starting his medications already..." Tifa said, plopping down on one of the chairs. Shera nodded, sitting down next to her. 

"I know you must feel terrible...The Captain ended up in the hospital once just for a broken leg and I was in hysterics..." Shera said quietly. Tifa looked at her. She'd never really been with the rest of the group, not untill recently, so she hadn't really gotten the chance to talk with her too much. This was as good a time as any. 

"You really care about Cid, don't you?" Shera nodded. 

"That's how I knew about how you felt...I mean, I went through the same thing...just without the whole part where you get the love back..." Shera said. Tifa looked over at her. She knew Cid felt the same way for her...she didn't really believe the whole bit about Cloud, though. 

"Don't be that way. You know Cid cares about you...he sacrificed his greatest dream to save you..." Tifa looked at the closed door. 

"And as for Cloud and me...after all this he must hate me so much......even more than before........" She said quietly, looking back at the ground. Shera turned to Tifa. She wrapped an arm around her friend. 

"Tifa...now it's my turn to give you a mini-lecture..." She paused, to make sure Tifa was paying attention. She looked up at Shera, so she continued. 

"...I may not be good with the whole love and romance thing on my part, but I know it when I see it. Cloud loves you...a lot. He's willing to give everything for you...I mean, sure Cid was willing to give up his dream for me, but when Cloud saved you from Sephiroth, he was willing to give up his life!" Tifa sighed. She saw where Shera was going with this, but still wasn't convinced. 

"I...I just don't know. Even if he _did_ care about me before...what about now? If Cloud is saved...then what will he think of me? What will he say-" Tifa stopped. Cloud wouldn't say anything. She'd almost forgotten that the doctors said he wouldn't be able to speak. 

"-he won't be able to say anything because of me..." Tifa said quietly. Shera looked at her. She'd had enough of Tifa's behavior. The way she acted...so helpless and desperate...she just couldn't stand it any more. 

"Listen to me, Tifa! Maybe Cloud didn't go because of you. Did you ever think that he went for you? I mean, if he left with nothing but his weakest sword, maybe getting in fights with monsters and letting _them_ kill him wasn't what he had in mind. His note was telling you how to distribute his stuff, right? Well, don't you think that maybe it was a hint? Maybe he was planning on being killed...even if monsters didn't play a part...but he left you notes along the way too. He knew you'd come looking for him, even though the notes warned against it. He knew you'd ignore what he said..." Tifa stared at her. She didn't know what exactally she was getting at. 

"You're going in circles..." 

"I know...just...nevermind...." Shera said, turning away from Tifa. Tifa looked at the ground. She understood that Shera was saying Cloud left intending to commit suicide, but she didn't understand how it was supposed to make her feel better. 

"I'm sorry..." Tifa said quietly. Shera didn't respond. Tifa sighed, and layed down for the night.   
  


"Okay...so we're gonna fight Jenova...but where, exactally do we start...?" Barret asked. Reeve shrugged. None of them had the slightest idea. 

"Last time we had some direction at least. But without the only person who really had close contact with Jenova...." Nanaki said quietly. 

"This is pointless..." Yuffie said quietly, fiddling with some loose threads on the couch in the Highwind's living area. Heads turned towards her. She noticed the eyes on her and sighed. 

"Without Cloud we won't get very far...even less without Tifa and Shera either." Yuffie explained. Cid sighed. 

"The kid's right you know. How the fuck are we supposed to do this without Cloud's help!?" He yelled. 

"We will have trouble doing this if our hearts and minds are with Cloud..." Nanaki added. Reeve didn't seem pleased with what they were saying. 

"We need to get to work against this! You guys want the world to be destroyed!? Just standing here, saying that we'll save the world later is pointless!" Reeve exclaimed. Yuffie still didn't seem convinced. 

"We won't be able to do it. Not with Cloud and Tifa unavalible. And I'm not gonna help! Not with Cloud on his deathbed!" She yelled, turning away from Yuffie. Nanaki nodded, and Vincent seemed to agree as well. 

"Well, dumbass, looks like you're all on your own." Cid said, joining Yuffie. Reeve sighed, and shook his head.   


* * *

_"how are you feeling, dear?" Rebecca sat at the same table as she did before, looking just the same. _

"How do you think I feel? I'm only dying." Cloud spoke, but didn't move his lips. He looked bad. Bandages covering his face and chest, and a brace covering his neck. He didn't take into consideration that he was speaking to his dead mother, without actually speaking. 

"You don't be saying things like that! You're not going to die!" She said, seeming angry. Cloud didn't seem to take her very seriously. 

"yeah. Whatever." He didn't seem very confident. 

"Dammit Cloud! I swear, you'd better not give up. You need to keep going. I...you can't die yet." Cloud hadn't heard his mother snap like that as long as he could remember. 

"What the hell am I supposed to do? You know, it doesn't matter anyways. I don't have a thing that's worth hanging on for, anyways." Rebecca seemed even more upset. She suddenly stood, hands on her hips, and a fierce look in her bright blue eyes. 

"Cloud Strife! You better stop this right now! You have a whole bunch of friends who are worrying about you right now, not to mention poor Tifa! She loves you, and you're just going to let her be there alone!?" Cloud stood, and stepped back, even though he didn't look like he should be able to. 

"You don't know what you're talking about! I went into the mountains, and let this happen FOR TIFA! I can't be in her way like this...she hates me now anyways." He turned away, adding the last part in a lower voice. 

"Cloud! You are not going to die, because I won't let you. You care about her...you'll go back to her! You'll keep fighting!" And she was gone. The whole scene was gone, and Cloud was in the same darkness he had been facing since his attack. 

* * *

  


Tifa sat in a chair next to Cloud's bed. The doctor's had just let Cloud have visitors. She sighed, holding Cloud's hand tightly in hers. She smoothed back some hair from his face. She smiled, seeing his peacefull expression. 

She looked at the ground, tears coming to her eyes. The medications he was on were affective, but he still wouldn't wake up. Tifa's hopes that he would were diminishing with each passing day. Yuffie, and the rest of the group apart from Reeve, who stayed with Aeris, since everyone thought him an asshole at the moment, were outside the room. 

Tifa barely left Cloud's side, and just to use the bathroom or eat a quick sandwich. She wasn't looking well, at times, worse than Cloud, at least that's what her friends thought. But she didn't care. She'd stay by Cloud's side untill the end. She only prayed the end wouldn't come like this. 

((Finally, and almost normal sized chapter. Cloud's fate is set by me ^^ I'll let everything happen in the next chapter, cause I've had enough of the whole thing. Anyways, another trip to Nibelheim is coming....but nobody's gonna like it. Especially Tifa.)) 


	9. New Discoveries

((A/N: Sorry the last chapter sucked. It's gonna pick up now. Please keep reading and reviewing...and be sure to check out 'A City With No People', my Final Fantasy VII/Chobits crossover ^^))   


"What are you so down about?" Cid asked, concerned. Tifa usually held some sort of hopefull look on her face. Still optimistic, even through this all. 

"He's gonna die..." She said quietly, staring at the ground. Yuffie was in Cloud's room, having her turn to see Cloud. It was a sort of 'final goodbye' to the fallen hero. Cid didn't speak. He knew nothing he said would help. 

"The doctors are taking him off life support..." She said, her voice nothing but a hoarse whisper. Cid stared at the ground. The doctors didn't say anything that he'd even have a chance after that. He was living off the machines. Cid knew this, they all did. Even Reeve had returned briefly to bid him farewell. 

"It's not fair...." Tifa coughed, her eyes overflowing with tears. Cid wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

"I know...that's......I know......." Cid's own voice was choked with tears. Yuffie walked out of Cloud's room, covering her face with her arms. 

Tifa walked slowly back into Cloud's room. She took his hand, looking over his stubby fingers. His skin was warm, but pale. She gripped it tightly. 

His fingers slowly closed around her hand, gripping lightly. Tifa's eyes widened. 

"CLOUD!?" She asked. He kept holding onto her hand...something he hadn't done since he was in the hospital. Tifa tried not to let too much hope build up, but she still felt herself become anxious. 

His eyes fluttered open slowly. Tears of joy poured down Tifa's face. She smiled brightly, scooting closer to his bed. 

"Cloud! You're awake!" Cloud smiled weakly, and opened his mouth to talk, but Cid and Yuffie ran in, hearing Tifa's yells. 

"CLOUD!" Yuffie was instantly by his side, her arms wrapped tightly around him. Cloud rubbed her back for a second, then pushed her away slightly. 

"...." He tried to speak, but no noise came from his mouth. He seemed startled by the fact that he couldn't speak. 

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Tifa squealed. Cloud smiled, and pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear. He struggled to sit up in bed, and gently kissed her cheek. 

* * *

  


Cloud walked slowly up onto the Highwind. He had a slight limp, but nothing too major. The doctors released him from the hospital about a week after he woke up. He made his way to the deck, and leaned against the railing, watching as the Highwind took off. 

"How are you feeling?" Tifa's gentle voice came from a little behind him. She stood next to him, and he pulled her into a half-hug. He kissed the top of her head, looking out at the Nibel Mountains off in the distance. 

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit better...Tifa seemed to be able to read his mind, that he was feeling better than before. She could tell when he wasn't feeling so great, without even looking at him. It was a sort of 6th sense she'd aquired over time. 

Cloud looked at Tifa, her head resting on his shoulder. She was so beautiful. He pushed a little of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, revealing her sparkling crimson eyes. He wished he could still speak, that he could tell her how beautiful she looked, how much he loved her. 

But he sacraficed his speech, unknowingly. He'd gone to the mountains attempting to get away from Tifa. To let her have her life, without him butting into it. But she'd followed him. She'd taken care of him untill Cid could come with the Highwind, and take him to the hospital. 

He was sure after all his lies, after saying he didn't care about her, she would hate him. But she didn't. She was Tifa. She'd always love him, no matter what foolish mistake he made. He didn't quite understand how she could just ignore all that, but she did. 

"Cloud, I'm sorry...for everything that happened before. It's my fault this all happened to you...I shouldn't even be around you any more. Not after what I did..." Tifa stared down at the ground below. Cloud hugged her tighter, afraid if he didn't she'd run off. 

_'Why is SHE apologizing? It's my fault this happened...'_ Cloud kissed her again. Tifa just stared at the ground. A tear ran down her face, but Cloud quickly brushed her away. He put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her to face him. 

He bent down slightly, and caught her in a kiss. Tifa's eyes were wide, then shut, as she returned the kiss. She pulled away after a few moments, and looked into Cloud's eyes. 

"You....aren't mad?" She asked murmered. Cloud shook his head. Tifa suddenly seemed angry, very much so. 

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU!? I ALMOST KILLED YOU, AND YOU AREN'T EVEN MAD!?" Cloud stepped back a few steps. He looked at her, confused. _'What did I do to make her so mad?'_ Cloud asked himself. 

"I'm sorry, Cloud...I...I didn't mean to snap at you...it's just...I..." She turned away from him as tears began to pour down her face. Cloud looked at her, not sure how to respond. He wished he could speak, so he could ask her what was upsetting her so much. 

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight in an embrace from behind. Tifa turned, and wrapped her arms around him in return. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry...I'm just under a lot of stress lately...I didn't mean to snap at you like that..." She whispered.Tears rolled down her face, onto Cloud's shoulder. She suddenly shook her head. 

"No...stress isn't what it is. I'm just scared...." She whispered, staring down at the floor, breaking the embrace. Cloud took her hands, and they both sat down on the deck. He gave her the kind o flook that said he was listening. 

"Cloud...I don't want anything to happen. Jenova's back...Aeris is hurt...." She sniffed back some tears and continued. "..and you almost died. I'm scared, Cloud. I don't want anything to happen to any of you guys, but I'm just getting that feeling that something's gonna happen. I don't want that..." 

Cloud pulled her into his arms, and rocked her gently back and forth. He kissed the top of her head, trying his best to comfort her. He wanted to say everything was okay, that everyone would be fine, but he couldn't. Even if he was able to speak, he just couldn't say that. He couldn't lie like that when he could feel that same fear in his heart.   
  


"She's still not awake?" Tifa asked, standing outside Aeris's room. Reeve shook his head slowly. Aeris had been comatose for weeks, and didn't seem to be changing at all. A strange aura seemed to glow around her, which confused even Nanaki, who had returned to Cosmo Canyon in attempts to identify the energy. 

"Nanaki still doesn't know what that barrier thing is..." Reeve said, looking inside the room for a second. She nodded, appearantly deep in thought. Cloud was inside, sitting beside Aeris's bed. Tifa sighed, then looked up at Reeve. 

"So, we at least know that whatever it is, it's from Jenova, right?" Tifa asked. Reeve shrugged. 

"That's what we're guessing, but we can't be positively sure. It could be some of her powers as a Cetra working. We're sure it's from Jenova, but we can't rule out other possibilities." Reeve explained. Tifa nodded. Cloud walked out, staring at the ground. 

Tifa sighed, noticing his distress immediately. She took his hand comfortingly. He looked at her and flashed a smile, which was easily recognized as fake. Tifa opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cid bursting in on the group. 


	10. Revelations

((A/N: Sorry I posted that last chapter and forgot to post the last two words ^^; Oh well...please keep reviewing!))   


"So....what is it?" Reeve asked. Cloud leaned back against a wall in the observatroy in Cosmo Canyon, awaiting Nanaki's explanation. Tifa stood across the room from him, watching Cloud carefully. Something was different about him in the past few days, but she couldn't figure out what. 

Ever since the group stoped at Costa Del Sol before they came to Cosmo Canyon. Cloud had dissappeared for a while when everyone was at the beach, and since then it seemed like he was hiding something. 

"I haven't found anything that can be backed completely in the books...but I think I've uncovered what's happened..." Nanaki explained, walking around. Nobody seemed particulary pleased with this, but nobody protested. 

"...Cloud? You said you were comatose after they injected the Jenova cells in you...correct?" Cloud nodded. Tifa looked aprehensive, though, picking up on what he was going for. 

"We can't forget, though...Cloud _was_ injured at the time..." Tifa said, looking over at Cloud. He confirmed her words with a nod. 

"Yes...but all the same...has anyone else thought that perhaps Jenova's poison wasn't poison at all? That it was, perhaps, her own living cells?" Everyone remained silent, as they thought through his explanation. It all made sense. Jenova was going to use Aeris to fight them. 

Tifa felt that Nanaki's explanation couldn't be wrong, and that feeling struck a cold fear in her heart. She knew that there was no way that Cloud would ever be able to hurt or kill Aeris, even if Jenova _was_ controling her. Now, she couldn't help but wonder.... 

"If Jenova is back...does that mean she'll be able to controll Cloud, as well?" Everyone seemed slightly worried by Tifa's question. Cloud seemed more worried that anyone else. He knew that Tifa was probably right, in thinking that Jenova would take control of him. And now, if she could do that...he could end up hurting his friends, namely Tifa. 

"I've also been thinking about this..." Nanaki began. "...And I've come up with a solution, none of us could quite like..." 

"So yer sayin' Cloud's gonna lose control?" Cid asked, quietly. Tifa looked over, as Nanaki shook his firey head. 

"It's more than that...." Everyone looked at him, as he sighed. He waited a moment before speaking. "....I don't think Jenova can control Cloud any more. After the battle with Sephiroth, I think the cells in his body were sent into dormancy..." Cid lifted an eyebrow. 

"The why the hell is this bad news." 

"Jenova's return may have been made possible by Cloud's very living...." Everyone looked at Nanaki, a thick silence covering the room. "...as long as he continues to exist, and the cells remain in his body, living even in their dormancy...Jenova can never entirely die. If you recall the Reunion Theory...." Nanaki's voice trailed off. 

Tifa looked over at Cloud, who seemed shocked, yet deep in thought. Tifa felt her knees begin to tremble. Was Nanaki saying that Cloud needed to die in order for Jenova to? She couldn't handle that. She felt hot tears sting at her eyes, and ran out of the room to hide her tears. 

Cloud ran off after her, not before shooting an angry glare at Nanaki. He was somewhat relieved to know Sephiroth wasn't the one to keep her alive, but he definately didn't want Tifa to know that. He needed to die in order to save the planet, and he knew Tifa would never willingly let that happen. 

Nanaki stalked off, and layed down in the corner of the room. Everyone remained silent, going over the information in their heads. Each tried to convince theirselves that it wasn't true....only they couldn't seem to find any flaws in his plan. Vincent suddenly spoke. 

"If the cells in Cloud's body are dormant...perhaps they're dead as well. There is still another with Jenova's cells within...." Nanaki looked up. 

"Lucrecia...I'd forgotten..." 

* * *

Tifa stopped, hearing heavy footsteps following her. She knew from the feeling of his presence, that it was Cloud. She let her tears flow, not caring if he saw how weak she was. He already knew. 

"This isn't fair..." She whispered. Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist. He wished now, more than ever, that he could speak. 

"Tif..." his voice was weak and cracked, but there, none-the-less. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. "....maybe........they're.....wrong...." he rasped quietly. Tifa shook her head slightly, tears still falling down her porcelin-like face. Cloud wiped each of the droplets away, and kissed her face each time a new one appeared. 

"and if they're right?" Tifa asked sharply. Cloud didn't say anything, trying to figure out what he could possibly say without making her cry. He knew they were probably right, and if they were...the only way to destroy Jenova, was to destroy him. He knew he wasn't about to get out of this without hurting her. So he decided to give up trying not to. 

"then.......never......forget...me" He rasped quietly. Tifa continued to sob, a sharp pain stabbed at her heart, as she heard his words. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt such a void numbness in her heart. She coughed a little, crying deeply. 

Cloud pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of Tifa's head. He rocked her back and forth, trying to soothe her, to stop her freely flowing tears. 

"Don't cry, Tifa." He whispered. Tifa wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his chest, not caring that Nanaki and Vincent were now standing near them. Cloud looked up, giving them a glance saying not to bother with speaking now, because either way it would upset her. 

They nodded, and walked inside, while Cloud tried his best to soothe the girl. 


	11. What to do

((A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. Please keep reviewing!))   


"Tifa, come on. Let's go back inside. Everyone's waiting...we....need to figure out how we're gonna deal with this..." Cloud whispered. Tifa didn't seem to want to go talk about what they'd have to do, since at this point it seemed like killing Cloud was it. 

"...y-yeah..." Tifa said quietly, holding onto Cloud's hand as they walked inside. Everyone who was speaking got quiet when they entered, which made Tifa feel even more uneasy. 

"so....what've you all come to?" Cloud asked. Nobody seemed quite as somber except for Vincent, who seemed maybe even more-so than usual. 

"There is a possibility......that it is not you who is keeping Jenova alive......" He said, in his usual cold tone of voice. Cloud lefted an eyebrow, and Tifa seemed hopefull, as she gripped Cloud's hand tighter than before. 

"...I'm listening." Cloud said, expectantly. Vincent sighed, and looked straight into Cloud's eyes, making a chill run down his spine. He waited a few moments before speaking, definately raising the level of suspense for Cloud, and Tifa. 

"...there is still another with Jenova cells. If you recall, Lucrecia......" He stopped speaking, because Cloud seemed to understand, as did Tifa. 

"Vincent...I'm so sorry...." Tifa struggled with tears. Sure, she was overjoyed that Cloud may not have to die, but she knew Vincent's feelings for Lucrecia. 

"Hey...man...I'm...if she....this is my fault...I mean....maybe it still isn't her........it could be me......." Cloud said, scratching the back of his head. He didn't have the slightest clue on what to say at a time like this. Tifa felt worried, if Cloud was just trying to comfort Vincent, it was one thing, but Cloud wasn't really the type of man to do that. 

"...no...I don't think it could." Vincent said, coldly. "The cells in your body are dead...Jenova had no control over you...not in the end. You killed Sephiroth. Jenova would've never allowed that." Vincent shook his head slowly. 

"So I guess we're goin' to that damned cave again?" Cid grumbled. The whole deal with the cave, and how long it took to get there, and how it couldn't be reached by airship...it all annoyed him terribly. Cloud sighed. 

"Just Vincent and I will go...because we're most directly involved. We don't need everyone going...it's kind of a personal matter...." Cloud explained. Tifa didn't seem to pleased with this, because she pulled her hand away from Cloud's. 

"What about me? Am I not involved with this!?" Tifa demanded. Cloud looked at her, slightly caught off guard. He didn't expect Tifa to want to go with them. 

"You don't need to come...Vincent and I are both closest to this. I'm not saying you're not involved. It's just...I could die, and Vincent could lose someone who he actually has shown some feeling apart from indifference towards. Even loves...." 

"And I CAN'T lose someone I love from this all!?" Tifa yelled, before storming outside again. Cloud didn't follow her, just sighed, bowing his head. 

"You're jes' gonna let her run off?" Barret asked. His voice was quiet, but had a strong undertone of anger. 

"She won't go far." Cloud said quietly. He didn't need to deal with this too. Of course, Tifa was right in what she was saying, but this trip could be dangerous. If Lucrecia was keeping Jenova alive, she could be harmful. Sure, Cloud knew Tifa was a good fighter, but he wasn't going to put her life in danger if he could stop it. 

"We'll head to Junon in the morning. That's where the submarine's docked. Vincent and I will head to the cave, and be back by dark if all goes as planned. If we're not back, and you don't hear from us by the morning, equip yourselves well, and see what you can do to fight her...." Cloud said, looking at the ground. Vincent seemed to be the only one to completely understand what Cloud was saying. 

"You think Lucrecia's going to fight you?" Nanaki asked. Cloud nodded, grimly. 

"If the Jenova cells inside of her are still strong, then she'll probably be ready to fight us..." Cloud explained. Nanaki nodded. 

"You should rest now...you're going to need to be well-rested if you want to be at your best strength." Nanaki said. 

"I need to take care of something first..." Cloud said, heading for the door. 

"Tifa?" Shera asked, and Cloud nodded. "Don't say anything you're gonna regret." she warned. Cloud smiled, and nodded again, fishing his hand around in his pocket. 

"Don't worry...I'm not planning on it." He smiled again, and headed out the door. He was surprised when he walked out of the room, and saw that Tifa wasn't waiting just outside. He was sure she'd be there waiting for him, keeping him from leaving. 

"Tifa!?" He called, looking down over the railing. No sign of her. He headed down to the village, and made his way to the Cosmo Candle. She wasn't there either. A could fear began to creep up on him. If she wasn't in the town, she could be in danger. There were monsters out there... 

Cloud looked outside of the town, towards the Highwind. He prayed that he would find Tifa inside, and took off towards the airship.   
  


"TIIIIIIFAAAAAA!!!????" Cloud screamed through the airship, running around. He poked his head into the rooms as he ran around. Tifa sat up in her bed, still crying. She heard Cloud's heavy footsteps, and his yelling. 

"In here Cloud!" She called, though she wasn't sure why. She hadn't really planned on talking to him, but he sounded pretty worried, and she didn't want him thinking she ran off or something. Cloud ran into her room, and stood there, panting slightly. He made his way over to her bed, and sat down next to her. 

"You should've told me you were leaving Cosmo..." He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. Tifa hugged him back, the last bits of anger she had for him melting away. "...I was worried you'd left...." He said quietly. 

"Sorry." Tifa said meekly. Cloud rubbed her back comfortingly. He kissed her again, then placed his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her away to look at him. 

"Don't you EVER run off like that again!" He shouted. Tifa looked down, tears welling up again. Cloud didn't mean to make her feel bad, she'd just worried him so much. 

"I'm sorry, Cloud" She insisted, still staring at the ground. Cloud hugged her tighter, afraid she might run off again if he didn't. 

"You can't come, Tifa. It's dangerous...I'm not sure that Vincent and I will be able to do this on our own...." Cloud knew that he'd said the wrong thing, the moment the words came out of his mouth. 

"If you two can't do this alone....why can't I come and help!?" Tifa asked, quietly. Cloud sighed, and kissed her neck. 

"I need you to stay here and keep watch over everyone here...make sure that we keep researching this thing...and if _anything_ happens, call." Cloud instructed. Tifa nodded. She still didn't want to be left out of this, but being in charge of everyone else for a change might be fun. 

"And you'll call to check in?" Tifa asked. Cloud nodded, and kissed her forehead. She seemed to accept the idea, so Cloud grabbed her hand, and lead her out of the airship, towards Cosmo Canyon. 

"Tif...you busy tonight?" He asked quietly. Tifa smiled and shook her head. 

"Then...meet me tonight up on the cliff right before sunset....we'll watch the stars come out together." Tifa smiled, delighted with his idea...it sounded like the perfect romantic moment. That made Tifa wonder if Cloud actually thought it up. But, regardless of its origin...the night would be great. 

"Sounds wonderfull..." She said, gripping his hand. A mischevious smile crept up on Cloud's lips, as he looked up at the sky. He felt a few wet droplets on his forehead. 

"It's starting to rain..." He commented, smiling wider by the moment. Tifa looked confused. 

"What, exactally, are you planning Cloud Strife!?" Cloud grinned widely, and grabbed Tifa in his arms, running towards the village. 

"Hey!! Put me down!!" She yelled, gleefully. She giggled, and pretended to struggle, Cloud smiled again, as he had been since he picked her up. 

"If you insist....." He pretended picked her up over his head, and dropped her, making her scream. He knelt down and caught her, just before she hit the ground. 

"CLOUD!" She screamed, jumping out of his arms. He laughed, and ran up the stairs to the observatory. Tifa ran after him, by now thoroughly soaked from the rain pouring down overhead. 

***  


((A/N: Another short chapter! Guah...next time will be a short one as well...just the next evening with Cloud and Tifa. But after that it'll start up again ^^ I've decided to do a bit more with side-couples when they make the trip to Lucrecia's Cave....maybe not who you expect either ^^ Please Review, as always...I should be updating sooner this time!)) 


	12. Under the Stars

((A/N: Sorry this one took a while >"Come on!" Cloud called, from outside of Tifa's room. 

"Hold on a minute! Let me finish getting ready!" Cloud groaned, leaning against the wall. He wore a black pair of jeans with his heavy leather boots. Nobody but Tifa would be around, so he didn't bother with putting on a shirt. His hair was in it's usual spikey style, maybe a little more so. 

"Almost ready!" Tifa came out a few seconds later. Cloud's eyes widened, and a grin tugged at his lips. She wore a light-blue dress that hung just past her knees. Its straps were thick, making it like a tank-top styled shirt. She wore her hair down, with a braided crown atop her head. She had touches of glitter on her face, which was highlighted with a blue eyeshadow that perfectly matched the dress. 

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling around in a circle. Her dress went up a little as she spun. Cloud grinned brightly, and grabbed her hands. 

"Beautifull...even more so than usual...." He said flirtatiously, planting a kiss on her forehead. Tifa blushed and giggled a little. Cloud released one of her hands, and looked over towards the exit of the Airship. "C'mon!" He said, pulling her out. Tifa giggled, and ran after him, her platform-style sandles banging down on the metal floor. 

"The sun's just about to set...let's hurry!" Cloud said, not turning back. Tifa followed him up to the top of the cliffs, where they sat down, facing the sunset. Cloud wrapped an arm around Tifa, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

"The sunset's beautiful...." Cloud commented quietly. Tifa smiled, pulling herself closer to Cloud. She sighed. 

"Yeah..." She said quietly, watching as the golden-red sun dissappeared beyond the cliffs in a matter of minutes. Their gazes shifted up to the skies, as bright stars began to sparkle in the night sky. Cloud wrapped his arms tighter around Tifa. 

"I haven't seen a night sky so beautiful since back in Nibelheim...." Cloud said quietly. Tifa hugged Cloud tightly, and him lightly on the lips. 

"It's even better....this entire night....it's been....so wonderfull....." Tifa commented. She recalled the night he had referred to in Nibelheim. When he'd told her he was leaving to join SOLDIER. It had crushed her. Sure, they weren't too close, but some of her friends had left before that, and she _was_ begining to grow closer to him. 

When he said he was pursuing his dream to become great like Sephiroth, Tifa felt worse than ever for not reaching out to him before, and trying to be a friend to him. 

"This night's just begun." Cloud whispered, kissing Tifa on her cheek. She blushed at the contact, and giggled a little. She was glad now, more than ever, that she'd gotten another chance with Cloud. That she'd actually got to know him. 

Despite her childhood friends' constant pestering, Cloud was-at least in her view- the perfect friend...and lover. She hugged him tighter, reminding herself just how lucky she was to be with him, especially after how poorly she'd treated him in the past. 

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, for some reason she assumed Cloud knew what she was apologizing for. Cloud tensed. Was she saying she didn't want to be with him? He looked down at her. 

"sorry? For what...?" He asked, trying his hardest not to sound like a complete idiot. Tifa blushed, and looked down. She didn't want to dig up ancient history, but that's what she was doing, and there was no point confusing him now. 

"...for how I ignored you when we were younger.....and how I'd never stood up to any of those other kids....or gone and talked to you.....or-" Cloud cut her off with a kiss on the lips. Tifa hadn't expected it, and felt color creep up her neck. 

"don't worry about it...that's a long time ago....but..." He knew Tifa wouldn't stop talking about it untill he accepted her apology. 

"...I accept your apology. Now can we please just enjoy this night?" Tifa smiled, and whispered a yes as she stared back up at the sky. The stars were all out now, and they shone the only light apart from the cosmo candle behind them. 

"It's getting dark..." Tifa commented, noticing that they before red sky had tranformed to a velvety black color. Cloud nodded. He needed to hurry up and do this before it was too late for him to. He'd give her the ring, and it would all be done with, right? Nothing to worry about...except her answer. 

"Yeah..." Cloud said quietly, standing up. He pulled Tifa up to her feet, and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled, returning the kiss happily. 

"Thank you Cloud...for such a wonderfull night." Tifa whispered, as Cloud held her in his arms. She turned to walk off, expecting him to follow, but he didn't. She turned when she didn't hear his footsteps following her. Her eyes widened to see him down on one knee. He grabbed her hand. 

"Tifa....thank you too....for such a wonderfull......well....everything......" He said, reaching into his pocket. Tifa swallowed the lump in her throat, tears welling in her eyes. Could Cloud actually be proposing to her? He continued, now holding a box in his hand. 

"I love you so much Tifa...and all these times, with AVALANCHE, and even before that when I came back to Nibelheim...I've been afraid you'd be gone...that I'd lose you Tif...." Tifa could see his eyes glimmering with tears, which wasn't something she'd seen in a long time, maybe ever. She stared into those glowing blue orbs as he continued. 

"Tifa...please.....marry me. Be with me always......forever..........no matter what......." He opened the box, revealing the beautful, pure silver ring. It was a diamond with a small cut of each of the master materias surrounding it in a circle. None of them were big enough to be used, but were cut just right so that the starlight shone off them, and made beautiful colors dance around in them. 

"Oh Cloud...." She paused, as Cloud slipped the ring on her finger, and perhaps she remained silent too long, judging by the look on Cloud's face. She brightly, and wrapped her arms around him, dropping down to her knees, and somthering him with kisses. 

Cloud gave her two kisses for every one she gave him. They stayed there, kissing...and.....((heh heh...use your imgaination ^^; *doesn't get explicit*))..stayed there for the entire night, not bothering to return to the Highiwnd. Eventually they fell asleep on the high cliff, and slept there untill the late morning.   
  


((A/N:Wow...this chapter didn't take as long as I expected...^^ Off the subject, does anyone here watch Buffy?? Angel's coming back for the last few episodes! ^^ *does the 'happy' dance* Anyways, I hafta find where I uploaded them to, but I'll post the URLs to some FFVII-2 pics in my next chapter!)) 


	13. Awakening

((A/N:here we go! Another new chapter! Sorry I'm not updating much, but I had to write a paper, in which I compare and contrast Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII....it was 7 pages long >  


"Where the hell did spike get to?" Cid demanded, walking around the Highwind, looking in all the rooms. Vincent walked behind him silently, along with Nanaki. Cloud and Vincent were supposed to have left hours ago. 

"I don't know...Tifa's gone too...." Nanaki observed quietly. Cid grumbled, figuring out that wherever they were, it wasn't wise to go bursting in on them. 

"Great! Now those two are off...wherever the hell they are, and all we can do is fuckin' wait!" Yuffie yelled, angrily, unaware of the fact that Cloud and Tifa had just walked inside. Cid turned to see them both in need of freshening...and sleep. 

"You two look terrible." Nanaki commented. Tifa's hair was sticking up just as much as Cloud's. Tifa grumbled something, and walked off to her bedroom, collapsing onto the bed, immedately asleep. Cloud scratched the bck of his head. 

"I'm a little tired, but I'll take a shower and we can get goin'." Cloud yawned. Yuffie looked at him, mildly confused for a second. 

"How the hell could you sleep in this late and still be tired!? What were you doing last...oh....." She giggled a little, and looked away. Cloud didn't reply, just walked into the bathroom, and started a cold shower...since the hot water was long since used up. 

Yuffie made sure Cloud wasn't about to come out, then took off towards Tifa's room. She was sleeping, and Yuffie groaned, before shaking her awake. 

"Yuffie...what do you want?" Tifa grumbled, wiping her eyes, she sat up in bed. Yuffie grinned broadly, her eye sparkling mishceviously. 

"Details." She said simply. Tifa let out an exasperated sigh, and fell backwards in bed. She looked at Yuffie, and shook her head. 

"Oh well. You're not getting any." Yuffie noticed a glimmer in the light, and suddenly seized Tifa's hands. She gasped, noticing the ring. 

"Oh my god! He actually proposed to you!? I would've never thought he would've gotten up the courage..." She kept going like that, while Tifa slowly drifted back to sleep, mostly so she didn't have to continue to be tortured by Yuffie's constant chattering. 

"...I mean, sure...he's a nice guy and all....but Vincent? Not really my type...." Yuffie was _still_talking when Tifa woke up two hours later. She didn't have a clue what the young ninja was talking about, since she hadn't spoken to her in so long. 

"Vincent...oh shit! Did him and Cloud leave already!?" Tifa bolted up. Yuffie nodded, looking a little bit frightened by Tifa's sudden outburst. 

"Yeah...over an hour ago....Cloud came in with Vincent and said they were going...." Yuffie said, thoughtfully. And with those words she was sent into her little dream-world. In which the one who she just claimed to not be her type was her secretive lover. 

"I'm gonna go out on the deck and get some fresh air...." Tifa said. She quickly combed through her hair before making her way out onto the deck. The Highwind was circling around above Costa Del Sol, which was where Cloud and Vincent would be surfacing at. 

"I hope they're all right..." Tifa whispered to herself, not knowing that her well-being was more at stake at the moment. For in a room in that very airship, Jenova was preparing to wake her new host, and demolish AVALANCHE...for good.   


***   


Cloud and Vincent climbed out of the small Shinra submarine, outside of the cave hidden by a waterfall. They walked inside to see Lucrecia standing, facing the wall. She didn't turn, but her body visibly tensed. 

"Vincent, Cloud...why are you here?" She asked softly. Vincent stepped forward. Cloud went to go forward as well, but Vincent held out his arm to stop him. Vincent continued forward, untill he stood right behind Lucrecia. 

"Lucrecia, my love...I need to know....." Lucrecia giggled in a strange way. It was a sort of foresaken laugh, and didn't seem very at place. 

"love? You do not love me any more...your heart belongs to the Shinobi....." Vincent stepped back, his eyes wider than Cloud, or any of the AVALANCHE members for that matter, had ever seen them. 

"How-" 

"Vincent, dear....I have Jenova's cells in me....I can sense what is in your heart......" She explained simply, not turning towards him. Vincent sighed, and stared at the ground for a moment, before looking back at her. 

"I know. That's why were here. You are the only thing left keeping Jenova alive...and we need to stop her before she destroies us all....." Vincent explained quietly. Lucrecia turned, smirking. Her appearance caused even Vincent to flinch. Her skin was becoming scaley, and reptial-like. Her eyes were pupil-less, and a glowing yellow. Her hair was flowing long past her feet, and her arms were transforming to those that Jenova had. 

"Oh, but dear, you cannot stop her. She is me...and She will not die. She will defeat you both, and all those you care about. Your deaths will be slow and painfull, and I will be sure your friends are here to witness them." Lucrecia, no, Jenova, hissed. Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon, and without hesitation, Vincent's Death Penalty was aimed at her head. 

"You won't live long enough for those things to ever happen." Vincent said quietly, in a tone that said he was ready to pull the trigger at any moment. The creature let out a deafening scream, so high-pitched, that Cloud fell to his knees from the sound of it, and Vincent was nearly on the ground as well. 

"They will be here soon...then the real fun will begin..." Jenova let out an evil smile, as she rose her tentacle-hand, sending both men against the wall, knocking them out form the sheer force of their heads hitting the stone. They stayed against the rock, so their feet were above the ground, Jenova's powers defying gravity. 

***  


Tifa stumbled backwards, startled by the shrill sound coming from the cave area. She would've fallen to the ground, if Reeve wasn't there to catch her. Tifa stood on her own feet, and turned to Cid, who was holding Shera in his arms. 

"We need to get to the cave! Cloud and Vincent are in trouble!" Cid nodded, and kissed Shera on the top of her head. 

"Shera, go inside, and make sure everyone else is okay. Shit! We gotta get there...fast!" Cid exclaimed, taking over the controls from the pilot.   


***  


Cloud slowly opened his eyes, to be greeted with pain. Jenova stood in front of him and Vincent, who were still pinned up against the wall. He took in a deep breath, trying to overcome his nasuea. A sharp pain stabbed at Cloud's chest as his lungs filled with air. 

"augh..." He coughed up some blood, but with his arms pinned to the wall, all he could do was let it drip down his face. Jenova smirked. Her body was continuing to change, and only Lucrecia's hair and legs remained. Cloud's vision was blurred, but he could still see the smile on her face from the sight of his pain. 

"Don't die yet, Strife. You still have so much more suffering to go through." With that, Jenova rammed her fist into Cloud's gut, causing him to sputter and choke on his own blood. He spit more out on the ground. 

Jenova suddenly turned, as Tifa burst into the cave. Cloud managed to look over at Tifa, his eyes widening to see her, Cid, and Barret in the archway entrance of the cave. 

"The guests of honor. And just in time." Jenova laughed evilly, and let out another scream. At that second a bright light burst both in what was left of Lucrecia's body, and it was totally Jenova, and Aeris's eyes opened. They glimmered the same green they always did, only with a different gleam to them...something a lot less...innocent. 


	14. New Threats

((Oh boy...here comes the first fight scene. It's not much of anything, buuut...Things are about to get interesting.))   
  


"Cloud!" Tifa shouted, at the same moment Yuffie shouted Vincent's name. Yuffie was never quite sure on her feelings towards Vincent, and she wasn't even now, but all she could think about was the possiblitiy of losing him, which seemed very high at the moment. 

"Don't worry, child. The puppet will not die...not untill he witnesses the deaths of you. All those dear to him. It's always more entertaining that way." Jenova hissed. Tifa took up a battle stance. 

"Sorry, but it's not gonna happen that way!" Tifa yelled. Jenova cackled, and threw Tifa against the wall, leaving her on the edge of consiousness. Tifa struggled up to her feet, barely standing as she leaned against the wall. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Cloud screamed, finally breaking free of the wall. He grabbed his sword. Jenova brought Tifa forward, and flung her against the other wall. Cloud dashed over there, and cradled Tifa's broken body in his arms. 

"C...Cloud....you need to....you need to fight her!" Tifa coughed. Cloud took an elixer from his pocket, and pulled the cork off the glass bottle. He pressed it to Tifa's lips, letting the clear liquid flow into her mouth. Tifa smiled, as a gentle warmth spread through out her. Her eyes slowly closed, as she drifted off into a sleep. 

Cloud leaned forward, and kissed her forehead, listening to her short breaths for a moment, before standing, and turning to Jenova. 

"Let's get this over with!" Cloud exclaimed, raising his sword, ready to attack. Jenova howled again, and laughed. 

"ha ha! We'll fight, be sure of that, puppet. But not now. Not yet." Another light flashed, and Jenova was gone. Vincent dropped to the ground, and Yuffie ran to his side. 

"Vinnie...are you okay?" She asked quickly, wiping some blood from a cut on his head. Vincent pulled away, and stood. 

"I'm fine." He said, in the same cold tone he always used. Yuffie turned away, a strange stinging in her heart. Vincent had never really liked her to be around him, had he? He was always a bit more on edge...a bit more closed off. 

She wasn't sure why exactally it hurt her when he did this, but it did. It set off a stabbing pain in her heart, that she couldn't quite explain. She sighed, heading towards the exit to the cave. Cloud walked over to Tifa, and scooped her up in his arms. 

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said, holding her tightly in his arms. The group greatfully obliged. They made their way to the Highwind, and Cloud made his way right into his room, and layed Tifa down in his bed. He cast a cure spell on her, and covered her up to her chin with a blanket. 

"Get better soon, please." Cloud pleaded, as he knelt next to her bed. She didn't respond, but Cloud hadn't really expected her to. He kissed her forehead, and started out of his bedroom, just to bump into Aeris. 

"Aeris! You're awake!!" He exclaimed. She smiled sweetly, and nodded, looking back discreetly to see that Tifa was stirring in bed. _'dammit...it'll have to wait untill later. I'm still too weak for if she's going to put up a fight....I have a better idea for now.'_ She smiled at Cloud, knowing that Tifa was slowly wawking, and watching them. 

"Cloud...I've.....barely had the chance to talk to you. Since I've.....been asleep and all....." She said, running a hand along his handsome face, flirtatiously. Cloud didn't back away, but stared into her almost hypnotic eyes. Silently, Jenova entered his mind through Aeris's gentle touch. 

"I love you so much...and I'd hate to think I wouldn't get the chance to see you again." She said quietly, moving slightly closer to Cloud's body, which was now under Jenova's control. She gave Cloud just enough of a hold to see exactally how bad Tifa would be hurt by this all. 

"I love you too Aeris. I was afraid...that I'd have to spend the rest of my time with Tifa...." He said, quietly. He kissed her passionately, and Tifa recoiled in bed, tears springing to her eyes. Everything Cloud said...that he loved her, and wanted to be with her, was a lie. The ring on her finger meant nothing to him, except that he may have been stuck with his second choice. 

She silently stood in bed, a blank expression in her crimson eyes. Her heart was totally crushed just by those few words he'd said. She started slowly, then zipped past Cloud and Aeris, running to Shera's room. She couldn't have stayed even if she wanted to. Which in a strange way, she did. She was curious almost, of what other ways Cloud would break her, inwardly kill her, with his words. 

She ran into the room, only to run into Cid and Shera kissing on the bed. She blushed, noticing Cid reaching under Shera's shirt. They both looked up at her at the same time, breaking their kiss. 

"I...I'm sorry!" Tifa blushed, but Shera called out for her to stop. Cid noticed the tears in her eyes, and stood up, worridly. 

"Teef...what's up?" He asked, walking over to her. Tifa shook her head, but him and Shera still stood in front of her, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Dammit! What the hell did spike say this time!?" Cid yelled, not giving Tifa a chance to answer, he ran out into the hall. 

He found Cloud kissing Aeris passionately, and it took less than a second for Tifa's grief to make sense. He pulled Aeris out of his arms, and out of pure spite for him hurting Tifa like that, Cid's fist made contact with Cloud's face, sending a loud cracking sound along with a splash of blood through the hall.   
  


((A/N:...This one, I really didn't like, but I need to post it now, since it's been so long. Please Review, as always ^^)) 


	15. Unsaid Fears


    ((Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took a while ^^ I've been doing a lot of school work, since spring break's coming up ¬¬; Anyways, on with the story!!))
    "Okay, Tifa...so tell me exactally what happened?" Shera said, sitting on her bed next to Tifa. Tifa blew her nose in one of the pastel pink tissues that Shera handed her, and sighed.
    "I was in his room...still sleeping. I was just waking up when I saw him just outside, talking to Aeris. I didn't think anything of it, but when I got up to go talk with them, I heard them. Saying they loved eachother...then Cloud kissed her...and I ran here..." Tifa began to sob again, and Shera wrapped a comforting arm around her.
    "There has to be more to it than that...I mean, did you two get in a fight recently?" Shera asked. Maybe Cloud was just blowing off some steam, and trying to upset Tifa for something that she said.
    "Not that I know of. I thought everything was going fine since after he got out of the hospital...I mean...he purposed to me! But it didn't really mean anything to him. I was just second best...the one he was stuck with..." She cried into Shera's shoulder. Shera soothed her, as Cid entered the room, slamming the door behind him.
    He had a bruise just under his eye, and his nose was bleeding slightly. His fists were dripping with crimson blood, but that was not his own. Shera left Tifa for a second.
    "Oh god! Cid, are you alright!?" She exclaimed. She ran into the bathroom, and got a cloth along with bandages. "You're hurt!"
    "That stupid fuck deserved it. Goin' off and fuckin' kissin' that seductive little-"
    "-Cid...stop. Don't blame Aeris. Of course she was after Cloud...she always has been...always will be. And he loves her...he can't help that." Tifa said, still crying. Shera finished cleaning and dressing Cid's wounds, then pulled Tifa into her arms.
    "That isn't true, Tifa. Something's wrong...I know Cloud well enough to know that he'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Tifa tried to argue with her, but didn't. She knew there was no point. Shera was stubborn, especially if she was really sure about something.
    Tifa sighed, and shook her head. She stood up, and headed for the door. She needed time to think...by herself. She had to let someone know, but not yet. She wasn't sure...not totally sure. She had to figure it out for sure first.
    "I'm going to my room. I'll...I'll come to you if I need something." Shera nodded, and watched as Tifa headed off towards her room. She didn't want to leave Tifa alone, but Yuffie was just next door, and she knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to her.
    Tifa walked into her room, and slammed her door behind her, taking a seat on her bed. She burried her face in her hands, trying to overcome the sudden nasuea that was hitting her. She convinced her self that this time she was just feeling sick because of what just happened.
    But she still had that little bit of worry...that nervous voice in the back of her head that convinced her that she was wrong. That her suspisions were true. She stood, and stumbled into the small bathroom attatched to her room, barely making it in time to let out the results of this sickness.
    Yuffie heard the toilet next door to her room flush again, and sighed. Tifa was sick, well, maybe. She'd come up with many different excuses for Tifa's ill behavior over the past few days. She stopped in the doorway, and waited for Tifa to walk out of the bathroom.
    Tifa stopped in her tracks to see Yuffie standing there.
    "Yuffie! What are you doing in here!?" She exclaimed, a nervous feeling suddenly overtaking her. Yuffie...had she heard her getting sick? And what about the rest of the week? Tifa sat down, and Yuffie joined her, after quietly closing the door behind her.
    "What's going on Tif?" She asked quietly, looking into her crimson eyes, which were swollen with tears.
    "Cloud....he and Aeris...." Yuffie sighed and shook her head. She'd seen the ordeal with Cid. She knew what happened, well, to some extent.
    "...that's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." She said quietly. Tifa nodded, already knowing that. She kicked her feet back and forth, trying to stall as long as she could, but gave up.
    "I haven't been feeling too well lately, that's all...." Tifa explained. Yuffie sighed, knowing there was more to it than that.
    "...I don't think that's all....." she said lightly, looking at Tifa closely. Tifa sighed, and looked away. She had to admit, even if Yuffie was immature at times, she was trustworthy, and she could keep a secret. Tifa hesitated before speaking.
    "You probably already figured it out....but that night when Cloud purposed to me....I....we.....I think......." Tifa didn't need to continue. Yuffie sighed, and wrapped her arms around her friend. She already knew Tifa's suspicions, they were her own as well.
    "...you want me to get you....to find out?" Yuffie asked quietly. Tifa looked at her, surprised by Yuffie's offer.
    "Would you actually do that for me?" She asked quietly. Yuffie nodded, and stood up. She smiled and winked.
    "I know how to keep everyone else outta my stuff." She winked again, and ran out of the room. Tifa sighed. She didn't expect Yuffie to make that offer, and even when she did, she didn't expect her to go and get it done with so quick. She was curious, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know already.
    If it turned out that, as she feared, she was pregnant, she would be bringing a child into the world without a father, which was one of the things that bothered her.
    ((A/N: Grrh. I didn't like how this came out...but after this, none of those things you expected. I need to add a few twists in here, and at the moment, it sounds like the ultimate CloTi cliche))


	16. Lost Allies

((A/N: Grrh. I didn't like how this came out...but after this, none of those things you expected. I need to add a few twists in here, and at the moment, it sounds like the ultimate CloTi cliche)) 

Tifa sat on her bed, bitter, salty tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Yuffie sat right next to her, hugging her tightly. Tifa never realized what a good friend Yuffie was in the tough parts. She'd always thought of Yuffie as the flakey type, but now she saw that she would be there for her when it really counts. 

"Thank you, Yuffie." She didn't say anything, but rested her chin on her shoulder. 

"It's okay...Don't mention it, okay?" Tifa nodded, staring at the ground. She felt numb...and cold. How could she feel so cold? It was like her life was coming to an end. A very bittersweet end, very much closer to bitter than sweet. 

"Yuffie....I....I don't understand. How could he lie to me like that?" She asked, her voice was hollow. Emotions had left her, as if they were carried away in all the tears she shed. There was no question in her mind that she would have the child, but she didn't now about the matter of raising it. 

"Tifa, we don't know it all yet...there could be a good explanation...." Tifa snapped away from Yuffie, and stared at her. The only word that could describe the look in her eyes was betrayal. She couldn't believe that Yuffie was actually taking Cloud's side in this. 

"Tifa...I'm not saying that what Cloud did was justifiable-" 

"-no? Then what, exactally ARE you saying!?" Tifa yelled. She couldn't believe how Yuffie had just turned on her like that. 

"I'm sorry...I don't know. I was...I....I can't believe Cloud would do that." Yuffie said quietly, tears flooding her yes. She hadn't meant to upset Tifa like she had. She was just shocked by what Cloud did. Of course, everyone always assumed that he loved Aeris, but that was before he actually said anything to Tifa. Before Aeris even died. She never got that feeling. 

She never noticed Cloud giving Aeris those warm looks he gave Tifa. She never saw the content ease that Tifa gave him when he was around Aeris. She never noticed those painfully akward moments in their conversations when someone almost blurted something out that they didn't want the other to know. 

"Well, he did, and-" Tifa was interrupted by Vincent entering the room. He was the last one she expected to see right then. Of course, he didn't come to comfort or give her sympathy. That wasn't the type of thing Vincent did. He was there to listen if someone wanted to unload their feelings, but he never went asking. He never asked about their feelings, knowing they may not want to share. 

"Cloud wants everyone on the deck." He said simply, a strange tone in his voice. It was disgust. Yuffie could tell. Over the long months, actually over a year now, she'd learned Vincent's different moods and expressions. Tifa and Yuffie both stood an made their way to the deck, following Vincent. The three sat in the back, away from Cloud and Aeris's gazes. 

"Okay. We're all here now, so I guess I should tell you...." Cloud said, a strange blankness in his eyes. Those eyes...Tifa sighed to herself, still finding the same longing she always had. That strange craving in her heart to be with him, to stare into those glowing mako orbs forever. But they didn't seem to glow the same at that particular moment. _'Maybe I'm seeing him in a new way...'_ Tifa thought to herself. Maybe she was just thinking that he wasn't quite as great as she thought. 

Cloud cleared his throat, letting them all know he was about to begin. Anyone who was still talking stopped, and they looked at him. He was sitting in front of them, Aeris by his side. 

"I've decided....we won't be fighting Jenova." He said calmly. Reeve jumped to his feet, and everyone else began speaking in protest. 

"We'll die if we don't!" He yelled, anger building in his steely eyes. His fists were clenched, and his knuckles whitened. Aeris rose gracefully. 

"And you-I mean, _we_- will if we do. The best thing is for us to live out our lives...it won't be so hard that way." She said, her green eyes sparkling, with a strange emotion. It wasn't an emotion any of them had encountered before. 

"I won't give up like this! What the hell are you thinking!? If we fight, at least we'll know we tried...that we gave it our best shot, and we died honorably!" Reeve shot back. Aeris shook her head, and nobody said anything. 

"If you wish to fight her, Reeve, then you will fight her alone." She said, a small smirk tugging at her lips. They were falling into her trap, she was sure. Suddenly, Cid rose to his feet. He ripped the cigarette from his mouth, and looked at Reeve. 

"No...I'll fight her along with you. We'll go at it to the end, dammit!" he said, gripping his Venus Gospel in his gloved hand. 

"So will I." Yuffie said, suddenly standing. Nanaki stalked over to Reeve, and layed at his feet. 

"And I will as well." He growled. Next to stand was Vincent, which surprised everybody. 

"I must atone for my sins." He stated. Then Tifa stood. Yuffie gasped, and was going to protest, but Tifa shook her head to silence her. She stared straight forward, looking at both Aeris and Cloud. 

"And I'll go. My life, and the life of my child...my unborn child...are at stake. I'm not going to give up both of our lives without a fight." She said quietly. Cloud's eyes seemed to widen, and Aeris's sparkle with a new glee. 

"Dammit, Teef. Yer a fool! But hell, I can' let you die 'cause there ain't enough people fightin'." Barret said, as he rose as well. Cloud didn't say a thing. He looked totally stricken, no maybe not stricken, just...very...blank. 

"And how will you all fight her without a leader?" Aeris asked, an edge to her voice. Everyone had noticed how her voice had changed since she'd woken up. She was so cold, and dark. But Nanaki seemed to be the only one to put it all together. He didn't say anything yet, but one theory loomed in his mind, and it cast a strange, foreboding fear over him. But it all made sense. It would explain everything...Jenova. 

"But we have a leader." Vincent said cooly, stepping up to Reeve. The others followed, and even though Reeve didn't seem to be too particularly pleased with the idea, but he nodded anyways. This was his idea, and he knew that whether he liked it or not, he was stuck in the lead. 

Aeris gave them a cold glare, more evil than even some they'd gotten from Sephiroth himself. It sent a chill down each of their spines, and made them more urgent than they already were. 

"That's enough. Cloud, come." Cloud remained sitting for a moment, as if struggling not to go. She gave him a cold look, and grabbed his wrist, and he stood mechanically. Aeris lead him out of the room, while he stared at the ground, tiny bits of emotion breaking through Jenova's grasps. 

Once they were gone, Nanaki looked up to the rest of the group. 

"Come to my room tonight. I have been thinking, and I think I've come up with something you all should know." Nanaki said, before stalking off. Everyone else left after that, without saying a word. All of the news had definately thrown them off guard. They all returned to their rooms in silence, and remained in them for the rest of the night untill they left for Nanaki's room.   


Tifa woke up to the sound of her alarm, which she had set to wake her for later that night. She sighed, and stood up, brushing a comb through her long hair. She didn't bother to put on any shoes, since this was just a trip to Nanaki's room. 

She sighed, and walked out of her room, locking the door behind her. She was nearly to Nanaki's room when she felt a cold arm wrap around her waist, and the cold steel of Ultima Weapon against her neck. 

Her scream echoed throughout the airship, bringing everyone to attention.   


((A/N:bleck. Short chapter, I know, but the next one will be better. I promise. Please review ^^!!)) 


	17. More Revelations

((A/N: I hate Aeris, if you haven't noticed. Don't yell at me for how I'm portraying her...she's under Jenova's control))   
  


"Let me go!" Tifa yelled, struggling. Aeris giggled gleefully, and pressed the blade into her neck, drawing blood, and letting it trickle down her chest. 

"You will die now. I cannot let you interfere with the puppet and I." Tifa gasped in realization. She should've seen it earlier. 

"Jenova!" Tifa yelled, choking on some blood. Aeris cackled, her green eyes sparkling in evil delight. 

"Yes, I am Jenova, child...the puppet is under my control..." 

"Wanna bet?" Aeris gasped, and dropped the sword as a hard punch made contact with her face. Tifa stumbled forward, grasping her throat. Aeris hissed at Cloud, her skin becoming more like that of Lucrecia. 

Cloud grabbed his sword from the ground, and glared at Aeris. He turned, and started to speak to Aeris, but he was interupted. 

"Cloud! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!?" Cid screamed. Tifa started to protest, but her voice wouldn't seem to work. 

"I didn't do this...it was Aeris, no, Jenova...." Cloud started. Aeris's arm returned to its old color, but not before Vincent and Barret could see it. 

"What!? How could you say something like that?? I was only walking to the kitchen for a snack, when I saw him slit Tifa's throat!" Cid charged towards Cloud, but Barret held him back. 

"He ain't lyin'. I saw her arm...it was like that spook's!" Barret yelled, staring at Aeris. 

"Yer full o' shit!" Cid yelled, struggling against him. Tifa tried to speak again, but her voice came out a small cracked sound. She felt a coldness spreading throughout her body, and she began to sank to the ground. Cloud caught her before she hit, and held her tightly in his arms. 

"I need to treat her wounds!" Cloud yelled, heading away. Cid struggled more, but Vincent spoke up. 

"Barret isn't lying." He said calmly. Aeris looked stricken, and her mouth opened wide. She glared at him, her skin transforming again to that of Jenova. 

"My plan hasn't worked exactally as I hoped, but just wait....you just wait......" Aeris growled, before she teleported away. Cid and Reeve stood there in shock, while Yuffie, Vincent, and Barret ran to help Cloud with Tifa. He took her into his room, and grabbed all his bandages. 

"Tifa...Tif, can you hear me!?" Cloud asked loudly, nearly shouting. Tifa tried to respond, but she couldn't speak, so she nodded a tiny bit. It hurt her a lot, since it caused movement of her open throat. 

"Tifa, it's okay....you'll be okay....." Cloud said, trying his best to convince both her and himself. He took a wet rag and began to was away the blood. She stared up into Cloud's glowing blue eyes, as he worked cleaning her wounds. He began to wrap bandages around her, giving her a reassuring smile every so often. He finished, and threw away the stained rag and extra bandages. 

"Thanks, Cloud." She whispered, her voice was raspy and weak. Cloud smiled at her, and kissed her on the forehead. He held her hand tightly, kneeling down next to her bed. 

"Don't worry about it. I...Tif, I'm so sorry..." He whispered, feeling guilty tears sting at his saphire eyes. Tifa squeezed his hand a little, and smiled slightly. 

"It's okay." She said quietly. 

"No. It isn't okay. I betrayed you. It's definatley _not_ okay..." Cloud said quietly. Tifa sighed, and closed her eyes lightly. 

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered. Cloud kissed her forehead again. 

"I tried to fight her, but I couldn't. I couldn't save myself from her control....I failed you....." Tifa's eyes opened, and she looked into his saphire eyes with her ruby ones. 

"No. You never did. But let's talk later, alright?" Cloud nodded, and smiled as he watched Tifa drift off to sleep. Cloud sat back, watching her sleep. He smiled slightly, as she layed there peacefully. Yuffie entered the room after a while and sat down. 

"We need to deal with Jenova...especially if she's attacking Tifa. She could get hurt bad...or lose the baby even..." Cloud's head darted up, hearing those words. Yuffie felt a deep sense of regret spread throughout her body. 

"Baby?" He echoed. Yuffie shook her head, and stood up. 

"I'm sorry...pretend I never said anything...." She said, and ran out of the room. 

((A/N:Finally! I posted a new chappie!!! Please Review...sorry that that sucked and it took so long.)) 


	18. We Need to Talk

((A/N:Finally! I posted a new chappie!!! Please Review...sorry that that sucked and it took so long.))   
  


"We need to talk." those were the first words out of Cloud's mouth once Tifa was awake. Not a good morning, or how are you feeling, we need to talk. That was usually bad news. Tifa could guess, even in her weary state what he wanted to talk about. 

"Who spilled about it?" She asked, quietly. Cloud shook his head. He knew if he answered, Tifa would probably kill Yuffie for letting him know, accidentally or not. 

"It doesn't matter. The question is, why didn't you?" Tifa blushed deeply. She felt guilty for not telling him, but come on! She didn't get much of a chance with Aeris trying to kill her, and Cloud saying her loved Aeris. 

"You didn't really give me the chance, loving Aeris and all..." She said, turning over on the bed so she was facing the wall. Cloud felt pangs of guilt in his heart. He placed a gentle hand on her arm, but she brushed it off. "...well, too late Cloud. She's Jenova now, don't you know?" Tifa snapped at him. 

"Stop it, Tifa! You know that I don't love her....it was Jenova. Always Jenova. I'd never be able to love HER more than you!" He yelled. Tifa curled up, and covered herself with the blanket. How was she supposed to believe him? He'd done all that to hurt her at Jenova's touch...how could she trust him? 

"And how am I supposed to know that's the truth? You said you loved her, how can I know you're not lying now?" She asked quietly. Cloud took her cold left hand in his own. He lifted it slightly to be in front of her face. 

"What about that ring? Isn't that enough?" Tifa pulled away, and slid off the ring. 

"No Cloud. Just having the ring isn't enough." She said. She handed him the golden band, and limped out of the room weakly. Cloud closed his fingers around the ring, and closed his eyes, tears falling as he did. He let himself sink down to his knees, and cry into the bed.   


Tifa slid down to sit down against the wall outside the room. Tears poured down her face and her body trembled. She regreted what she'd done more than she knew she could regret anything. It hurt her deeply, and she knew she caused this pain. 

"Tifa....Tif, what's wrong!?" Yuffie exclaimed, dropping down next to her friend. Tifa looked up at her, tears still streaming. She lifted her hand so Yuffie could see the lack of a ring. 

"I ruined it....totally ruined it all...." She said quietly. Yuffie hugged her comfortingly, then looked at her. She felt bad for Tifa...very bad. And still, the pain she felt for her friend was just an echo of what Tifa felt herself. A slight sample of how it hurt to ruin the best thing you've ever had going. 

"Please Yuffie.....I need time alone....." Tifa sobbed weakly. Yuffie nodded, and stood. She looked at Tifa sadly, wishing there was more she could do for her depressed friend. 

"If there's anything you need, let me know, okay?" She asked. Tifa nodded and waited for Yuffie to leave before she let herself completely break down. Even if anyone was there, she would've lost it all the same. It's inevitable under the circumstances. 

She cried her heart out into her hands, onto her lap, on the cold metal floor. And even though she desperately wanted to be with someone during this, she couldn't. Because the only one she wanted to be with during this, she'd ruined any chance she'd ever have to even be a friend with him any more. 

She struggled to her feet, wiping away some stray tears. She needed to do this one on her own. No body could help her now. They'd fight Jenova together, but she'd have to fight to keep her emotions in line all by herself.   


"Cloud, get a hold of yourself....I've never seen you break down like this." Yuffie was never too fond of Cloud and found him, quote: 'A spikey headed jerk'. Unquote. But to be entirely truthfull, she didn't have much against him. And to see her leader, the whole group's leader, crying into a bed like a little boy, she couldn't help but feel bad. 

"Well, I've never been broken like this...now leave." She wasn't going to leave Cloud alone this easily. She knew Tifa would probably burry her feelings for the rest of this journey, then talk to her once the threat was out of the way. Cloud, on the other hand, would go do some stupid thing. He was practically hanging a noose around his neck the way he was acting. 

"I won't. Last time you two got in a fight and someone left you alone, you just about got yourself killed. You're sorting this out. Now." There was no room for reasoning against her points and tone of voice, so Cloud conceded. There was nothing else for him to do. Tifa hated him, what was one more person? What would it matter if he told her the whole story, how it's been this whole time? What would anyone care? 

"You want this sorted out, I'll try and break it down for you, okay? I'll tell you what it's been like...with Jenova...how easy it is to fall under her spell...I'll tell you if that's really what you want to hear. But when you're having cold nightmares and chills down your spine every night after this, just don't say I didn't warn you, okay?" Yuffie felt that Cloud was blowing this entire thing out of proportion, but in all truth he was treating it just as it deserved. With the utmost caution and coldness.   


"When I first came back to Nibelheim, I was fine. There wasn't anything inside me...nothing except my own cold heart, and I learned to deal with that a long time ago. After the fire, the attack against Sephiroth, all of that...there was something else. Jenova. At first it was just the all-around struggle to live against the mako. Then it got to the point like it was when I joined up with AVALANCHE. Every so often, I'd just break down. I'd hear her voice. Her cold, god-forsaken, icey voice. And that would most likely be enough to let me get away with murder by any court by pleads of insanity. I guess I am insane, but really, it's not entirely my fault. Anyways, after Nibelheim, I made my way to Midgar with the help of Zack. We were caught by some Shinra SOLDIERS on the way there, and they killed Zack. They let me live because they figured I would die soon enough anyways, or at least revert into the same form as all the other failed clones of Sephiroth. Well, if you haven't noticed already, it didn't happen quite like that. I made my way to Midgar, to the sector seven train station, then I blacked out. I'm not sure how long it was, probably at least a few days, but I wouldn't live by that estimation. I was unconsious, I remind you. When I woke up, it took me a good fifteen or so minutes to figure out where and who exactally I was. And that wasn't quite right either....I figured out where I was and who Zack was. That's where the confusion all began. Then Tifa showed up...she was probably coming for Barret and the rest of them, there were three others who you never met...." 

"What happened to them?" Yuffie asked, curiously. Of course, she wouldn't have said anything if she would've known about the whole assault on the pillar. 

"They died...fighting Shinra." Yuffie bowed her head, and Cloud was silent for a moment, before he continued his story. It already surprised Yuffie that he was telling her this so deeply, but it would only get stranger to her. 

"Anyways, yeah, Tifa was there....She found me and took me in. I can't believe she did, but it didn't seem to be such a big deal before. It didn't take long for me to figure out I still felt the same way I did a good 7 years prior. And I was relieved to see her too. If you forgot, she had almost died in the Nibelheim reactor, and up untill then I had no idea if she'd even made it. Anyways, as strange as it may sound, I think I thought of her as Aeris. Mind you, I hadn't even met Aeris yet at this point. But Zack had....she was his girlfriend. Tifa must've set off something back in my true memory that made me think we were together. Most likely how I loved her so much. After that I was recuted into a mission by Tifa. I did want to stay, but not openly. I only wanted to be there so I could be with Tifa. She was so beautiful and kind...just like she was before I left Nibleheim...but anyways, back to the story, right? I was so glad to be with her...then I fell into Aeris's church. I was so afraid that I was gonna die, and that Tifa would never know all the things I felt. But I couldn't let her know that. I had to keep up the brave act if I wanted her to respect me in any way, shape, or form. So I fell...and I would've died. If I were anyone else, that is. But I'm Cloud Strife...the closest they ever got to a fake Sephiroth, and so full of Mako that even a couple hundred foot fall would'nt kill me." He paused, considering where he would go with this. Even now, he wasn't too fond of telling people this next part. It wasn't the kind of story he liked to share. 

"When I woke up, I was in Aeris's church.We talked for a little bit, not about much. She mentioned how I'd bought a flower from her on a previous mission, then remembered she had to get back to watering her garden. I'd fallen right in the middle of it..." 

"The garden was in the middle of a church!?" Yuffie asked, confused. She didn't know much about Midgar, being rased on the other side of the world and all. 

"It was the only place in Midgar where flowers would bloom. It was a very holy, pure place...probably why Aeris loved it so much...." He sighed, and paused for a moment. 

From the other side of the door, the untill now quiet eavesdropper let out a small whimper. Yuffie had already known Tifa would be listening, but Cloud couldn't tell who let out the sound. 

"What was that?" He asked, looking around the room cautiously. 

"Sorry....I....I just get a little teary when I think of Aeris....." Yuffie said, mustering up some quick fake tears. In all truth, she couldn't feel bad for her any more, or ever think of her as a friend no matter when the time. She tried to kill Tifa by using Cloud....that's below low. That's something not even Sephiroth himself did. 

"yeah...well....let me finish my story. I'll speed it up. Anyways, Aeris was being hunted by the Turks. Because she was the Cetra...of course, I didn't know that at this point. So I helped her past Tseng and a few of his little Shinra gaurds. That way we could get her back to her house. On the way there, I saw Tifa...she was.....in a carriage. I needed to figure out where she was going." Cloud decided not to share the scene at Aeris's house, since it played very little importance here. 

"So I headed after it, and figured out it was to Don Corneo's mansion." At the mention of the man's name Yuffie let out a small, growling like, noise. Cloud smiled slightly, recalling her experience with the man. 

"She wanted some information from him, so she...um...decided to....go there. Thing is, of course, only women are allowed to see him in his mansion. So in order to.....well....y'know....go rescue Tif....I....had to...." Cloud didn't finish before Yuffie burst out into hysterics. She tried her best to picture Cloud in a miniskirt, and it lead to her thinking of him looking like a cross between a school girl and a Sailor Scout*. 

"Yeah....well after that I-" 

"-someone help!" Shera's shrill scream filled the air, as she sat at the foot of the metal stairs leading to the deck, where Tifa was laying also, covered in blood.   
  


((A/N:I'm guessing you can figure out where I'm taking this? I can't keep Cloud and Tifa apart too long. oh, and *-Sailor Scout/Senshi...I don't own any ^^)) 


	19. Important note

Okay...this is just a quick note to anyone who was reading my stories, I won't be able to update for a LONG time if I do at all. I hate to do this, but all of my files including fanfics were deleted, so I have to start from scratch.  
  
I'm terribly sorry!  
  
--Tifa Strife 


	20. New Incentive

p((A/N:YEAH! People want me to continue...so...I WILL!! Oh...I've changed it a bit. NOT what I was gonnna do with it...but I still think it'll work.))  
  
pCloud stood, looking into the doctor's eyes with such a fierce rage that Cid and Barret made sure they were holding him back while he stood there. Of course, they couldn't blame him. He was upset. The doctor had just about crushed him...  
  
i'your friend-'  
  
p'your...fiance...has suffered a major concussion, and is in a coma.' Cloud stared at him, not sure what was expected of him to be said.  
  
p'when's she gonna wake up?' he asked. The doctor hesitated, and kept a straight and serious face, as doctors tend to do. Not letting emotion come in the way of their job.  
  
p'....the chances of her recovering fully....'  
  
p'Don't give me this fully recovering shit! Tell me when the hell she's gonna wake up!' Cloud snapped at him.  
  
p'...not for quite some time if she does.'  
  
p'wait! What the FUCK do you mean, IF!?' Cloud just about went berserk on the doctor, not hearing any of his other words.  
  
p"I'm...very sorry. You...may see her. One at a time....two with him." And the doctor was gone. iTWO WITH HIM!?/i Cloud wanted to chase after him, but he couldn't. He could just collapse into sitting in the chair, tears streaming down his face. Then something struck him, he ran to the doctor and grabbed his arm.  
  
p"Sir, please-"  
  
p"-what about the baby?" Cloud pleaded. How could Tifa give birth if she was comatose? His head spun.  
  
p"I'm sorry...the baby-" Cloud shook his head. He didn't need to finish the statement. He just turned and walked back, tears still flowing down his face. His entire body was trembling, and he was sure he would collapse if he wasn't urging himself not to.   
  
p"Vincent..." The older man nodded and escorted him into Tifa's room, standing near a corner while Cloud knelt right next to Tifa's bed. He grabbed her hand, covering it with his much larger hand. Her skin was pale and icy cold, leaving even more of a chill in Cloud's bones. There was an IV in her arm, and a few bruises showing there was a problem inserting it.  
  
p"Oh GOD Tifa...you've gotta be okay..." Cloud said quietly, rubbing his hands on hers, trying to warm it. Tears trickled down onto her icy hand. Vincent watched, deep emotion threatening to take him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to take in the scene. No...he had to be there, and free of any sign of feeling. If he were to break down, he knew Cloud wouldn't be able to make it through this.  
  
p"I'm so sorry, baby...please...I hope you can hear me. I'm so sorry for everything. I...I should've never said anything. I could've just let you wait to tell me when you though it fit. This is all my fault...all my fault...." He cried, resting his forehead into the bed.  
  
p"Cloud. If you must blame someone, blame Jenova." Vincent said quietly. Cloud looked over at him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
p"If Jenova hadn't done all of this...none of this would've happened. You and Tifa would've been together, without problems...at least without these kinds of problems. Cloud stood up and leaned over to Tifa kissing her cold lips.  
  
p"You're right. I won't let Jenova get away with this..." He went out of the room, Vincent joining him.   
  
p"We're killing Jenova. NOW!" Cloud growled.Everyone looked up at him, dumbfounded. Cloud hadn't been serious about the threat to this extent before, but they wouldn't complain.  
  
p"Head on assault. All of us at once. Cid, take everyone home to get their strongest weapons, best mastered materia, and anything else they think can save our asses. Vincent and I will stay here with Tifa...go, now. We'll leave when you all get back." Nobody said anything untill they were far away from Cloud, and even then they were mostly silent.  
  
pThe end of this battle was near, and they all felt that for some of them, there wouldn't be another.  
  
pThe silvery moon shone over head, in contrast to the totally black sky. A few stars shimmered overhead. Waves lapped at the shore miles away from the hospital. Troubles didn't exist there, and nobody felt any pain. Just the water and the sand. Things were diferent elsewhere.   
  
pCloud kissed Tifa's cheek lightly, and felt her hand grip onto his. Hope fluttered into his heart, which was soaring now. Her voice came for a second, and his eyes widened, a grin crossed his face, though only for a second.  
  
p"I forgive you Cloud...and....and I'll always love you." Cloud's wide eyes were instantly soaked with tears, and his grin was a slight opening in his mouth, a strange fear coming over him.  
  
p"I...I'll always love you too..." He knew he had to say that. Something In his heart told him that he needed to tell her that. That something was right, because those were his last words to her. Seconds later, Tifa's grip let off of Cloud's hand and her shallow breathing ceased.  
  
pOn the Shore, a star blinked out.  
  
pVincent Valentine silently added upon himself yet another sin...seeing yet another death.  
  
p((Yeah yeah...so it's short. It's almost over...*sniffle* I'm so sad. I was originally gonna kill Cloud, but...well....guess not!)) 


	21. In the End

p((Welcome to the FINAL chapter of the Hearts Desire...well, I'll make a prolouge too, but this is the last one that's a real chapter. I'd like to thank all my constant reviewers, and apologize for my delay on writing and posting this. Summer work sucks. Anyways, here you are-))p"Is everyone ready?" Cloud asked, his voice cold and emotionless. Nobody spoke, but they nodded 'yes'. Their strongest armor and weapons filled with their strongest materia. This was the first time that Cloud has spoken since Tifa had died just over a week ago. His eyes didn't show it, but they were tearfilled most of the weak.  
  
p"Remember the plan..." Cloud said. Everyone nodded again. The Highwind began its descent near Lucretia's cave. One by one the members of AVALANCHE rode out on Black and Gold chocobos. Cloud lead them over the mountains and they got off their chocobos. "We can leave them here...we have others if they run off, and we won't need them in combat." Cloud explained, leading them into the cave.  
  
pThe place seemed to have transformed since the party was last there. The damp walls now sunk down, as did the ground. It lead to an underground, partially underwater cave. Cloud stepped down and stopped.  
  
p"Wait here, I'll see if it's safe."  
  
p"No! We're coming with you!" Reeve said firmly. Cloud hung his head then froze, noticing another reflection in the water. He followed the reflection with his eyes untill he saw her. Just a little ways off.  
  
pAn older woman with stunningly bright blonde hair and eyes to match. She wore a dark mauve dress with a white apron and bonnet. A few stray locks of hair hung down from the cap and outlied her face. Reeve looked at her closely. He found her stunningly beautiful, especially at what seemed like an old age.  
  
p"Cloud, honey..." She said quietly. Cloud stepped back, his face holding a deadpanned expression. Vincent furrowed a brow, while the others simply watched.  
  
p"....M-Mom?" Cloud whispered, not moving forward. She smiled and held out her arms. For a moment Cloud looked like he was going to run into them, but didn't.  
  
p"Yes, Cloud. It's me...now give your old mom a hug." She didn't look unreal at all, no transparecy like a ghost. But from the stories Cloud had told them, his mother was dead. She'd died when Sephiroth burnt down Nibelheim some 8 years ago.  
  
p"No....you're not! You're not my mom...she's dead!" Cloud drew his sword and the woman instnatly dissappeared. Nanaki led the group forward after a few seconds.  
  
p"Keep towards the goal. She's trying to lure Cloud away so she can get rid of him before he has the chance to fight her." he explained, heading further forwards. Cloud's expression became more determined than ever.  
  
p"I won't let her....she's not getting away with this.....no.....I won't let her live after Tifa-" His voice broke and he stopped speaking. Everyone had the idea by now. They headed further into the cavern, which they were now examining the walls of more closely. The wouldn't put it past Jenova to put even more tricks in there, and there were more tricks.  
  
pA rock jutted out of the side of the cavern, and on it stood a great red beast. It's fur was the same color as Nanaki's, and he was obviously the same creature. Nanaki didn't move. He wasn't even tempted.  
  
p"You are not Seto, and you will die for betraying his honor." Nanaki growled. He ran forward and lunged towards him. This was really all that was nessecary, as the second Nanaki lunged towards him, the beast dissappeared and Nanaki was turned to stone.   
  
p"NO!" Yuffie shouted, but it made no difference. Nanaki was now a stone statue, just as his father. Cloud stepped up to the pedistal-like platform he was on, a fierce determination in his eyes. He knew it was wrong, but he needed to do this if they wanted to win. He carefully plucked each of the materia orbs from his armor and headdress.   
  
p"I'm sorry Nanaki. I'll give them back when we've beaten her." Cloud said quietly. He turned around and switched some peoples' materia arround to accomidate the better ones. "We need to hurry on. Nobody try to fight them, or touch them. You see what happened to Nanaki." He said, even though he had no need to. They all knew it, but would the abide by this obvious rule?  
  
p"Yo! Barret!" There was the next illusion. Dyne stood leaning against the wall of a cavern, along with a beautiful blonde-haired woman. Barret stepped forward slightly.  
  
p"Dyne! Eleanor!" He gasped. Yuffie reached for Barret's arm, but Vincent put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. He wasn't going to listen to them. He ran over to the two. Suddenly, their faces weren't so kind.  
  
p"The hell are you doing showing your face back here!?" Dyne demanded. Barret shook his head and went for Eleanor. She galred at him. He went to touch her arm and she became part of the cave. Slowly, the cave covered Barret, leaving his materia bouncing to the ground. Cloud looked down, a pained expression on his face as he grabbed Barret's materia and handed it out.   
  
p"She'll kill us before we even get there at this-" The next illusion that showed up as Cloud was speaking interrupted him. They'd made it a little ways deeper when a vision of Shera chained against the wall appeared. Before anyone could speak, Cid ran forward. He gave up acting like Shera didn't mean anything to him, he didn't even think that it could be a trap.  
  
p"Shera...what the fuck did she do to you!?" Shera didn't respond, and when Cid ran his hand across her face nothing changed. Cid turned and looked at Cloud. "I can't go on. I need to stay with Shera...." He said quietly. Cloud knew he did. Cid took a few of his orbs and gave them to some people. "I only need a couple...to protect her...." He said quietly. Cloud said something quietly which seemed to make Cid seem very pleased with his choice. The group headed on, into the deeper and darker corridors of the twisted natural dungeon.  
  
pThe scenery was changing. The walls were bright and eerie in this way. They were tinted with mako, infused with the world's lifeforce. Yuffie reached to brush her hand against one, in its hypnotic beauty, but Vincent slapped it before it made contact.  
  
p"You don't know what's in the walls. Don't touch anything here...." Vincent said quietly. Yuffie wondered why Vincent cared if she touched a dangerous cave wall, if she was hurt, and decided it was because they needed as much power as they could get.   
  
pIt was quite some time before there was any other change in the scenery. The colored walls became darker and the light was almost gone. Then they saw it. Jenova stood in the middle of a foyer-type room. There was a high celing, colored the same as the walls. The creature turned, a thin smile on its demonic lips.  
  
p"I thought you'd never arrive, but for all the wrong reasons." Her voice was chill and icy. Cloud glared at her, gripping his sword. "I didn't kill your little girlfriend. That's on you, puppet. That's completely on you!" She hissed. Cloud cried out and ran at her, slashing her as much as he could. She easily dodged each of the attacks, Cloud being too unfocused to even notice it.  
  
p"Fool." She threw out one of her huge tentacles, throwing Cloud against the wall. Blood trickled down his lip which he bit down on hard. Yuffie gasped, her hand over her mouth. Vincent used his Ultima materia against her, and she seemed to stop for a minute. Yuffie ran forward and slashed at her with her Conformer Shuriken, then stopped dead. One of the giant tentacles pierced through her chest. "uh." She fell backwards onto the ground, her body limp. Blood leaked slowly from her body, her open eyes rolled to the back of her head, so only the white part showed.  
  
p"YUFFIE!" Reeve and Vincent both yelled at the same time. A barrage of bullets stormed at Jenova from both Vincent's and Reeve's guns. Cloud stood again and tried to connect a successful slash with the amphibiac body. This time he hit, but, like the bullets, did no damage. They continued to attack her, but nothing seemed to work. Then Cloud stopped. Everything made sense.  
  
pNobody had mentioned it, not since Jenova first appeared had anyone realized it. Jenova wouldn't die untill all her cells were gone. Cloud dropped his sword and turned to Reeve.  
  
p"Give me your gun." Cloud said quietly. Reeve frowned.  
  
p"It wo-"  
  
p"-Just give it to me....I know what I have to do. Take my sword...." Reeve grabbed Cloud's sword while Cloud took the gun. Jenova was conjuring up a spell that could easily take them out. Cloud knew he had to stop it.  
  
p"You'll be able to hurt her...be ready to fight her once I shoot off the gun." Cloud rose the gun and pressed it against the side of his head. Neither Reeve nor Vincent moved to stop him. They understood what he was doing, and while they wanted to stop him, they knew they couldn't. Both of them looked away as Cloud pulled the trigger. He fell limply to the ground, his eyes wide as he fell. Blood oozed from the side of his head, and after a few pained moments his breathing ceased. Vincent and Reeve wasted no time finishing off the job.  
  
pJenova diminished sooner than either expected. All that was left of her was a materia. It was strange, clear and empty, seemingly useless. Cloud's sword felt to the ground and Reeve dropped to his knees.  
  
p"Did we really win? Everyone's dead..." Reeve whispered. Vincent took the materia and put it into his pocket.   
  
p"Let's get out of here. It's over." Vincent headed out of the cave, never answering Reeve's question.  
  
pThe two were greeted by all their friends. Everyone stood there at the mouth of the cave. Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Shera, Barret, Yuffie, Nanaki....they were all there. Reeve stared at them, not sure what to say. Cloud was standing behind Tifa, who held a baby in her arms. Vincent wondered if maybe, just maybe....He took the materia from his pocket. It was now glowing.  
  
p"What is this?" Vincent asked.   
  
p"It's the materia. There isn't a right name for it. It'll let you contact us whenever...." Cloud smiled. Reeve looked at them.  
  
pSo...you're still dead?"  
  
p"We're in the lifestream......the promised land..........it's good here." Tifa said quietly. Vincent looked at Yuffie...she was so young....why should she be dead? Why shouldn't he?  
  
p"You're happy now, right?" Vincent asked, looking at Yuffie. She smiled and winked.  
  
p"Totally....We'll see you then....or if you really wanna bug us, right?" Vincent actually smiled, for the first time in over thirty years. He was old, but not THAT old....only 53....not old enough to die natuaraly, but old enough to live peacefully. He'd had enough of this.  
  
p"Yeah. see you then. I'm....giving this to Cid, I don't need it." Cid took it greatfully and examined it.  
  
p"We need to get back....Zack and Aeris really wanted to play with Skye." She said, showing the small baby to them.  
  
p"Then you all go back. We'll see you......../i." Shera said, smiling.  
  
p"Yes. Later." Tifa nodded, and they were gone. Just like before, only this time, it wasn't as sad. There was definately deep emotion, and a pain that was inevitable, but they knew everyone was okay. Everyone was better this way. They were living their lives like nothing happened....but everything did. Everything changed, but everything was the same. They were happy, they were alive...maybe not alive in this world, but alive somewhere, and it was better this way.  
  
pNo more pain, no more hurting, Only life.  
  
pPure life, with all the joy and happiness it should have, and none of the pain. Maybe....they were the lucky ones. They all would be lucky one day, though. All of them. Just in their own time. They'd be together again and it would be right.  
  
pThis pure life, pure joy and happiness, the same for everyone no matter who it is...this is the heart's true desire.  
  
p((A/N: *sniffle* It was sad. I totally wish I hadn't killed so many people so I could've continued it, but it's over. :( I'll have to write another long one, kay? What do you all think? More Clotiness, Yuffentineness, and some CidxShera)) 


End file.
